Tant que mon coeur battra
by Prentimily
Summary: De retour à Storybrooke après une année oubliée, Regina va rencontrer l'homme au tatouage de lion. Une tempête de Neige, un chalet abandonné en pleine forêt et la découverte de sentiments oubliés. Petite fiction écrite pour le secret santa sur le forum OUAT france.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Un soleil éblouissant s'infiltrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre et sa chaleur vint doucement caresser ma joue. J'attrapai les couvertures et je les resserrai contre mon corps frêle tout en remontant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Je ressentais comme un malaise profond face au calme qui régnait autour de moi. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux en gardant le visage enfoui dans les draps pour les habituer à la lumière aveuglante. Lorsque j'eus le courage d'affronter mon environnement, je découvris avec effroi le décor de ma chambre à coucher, à Storybrooke. Mes premières pensées se tournèrent vers Henry. Précipitamment, je rejetai la couverture et sautai du lit double pour me ruer vers la chambre de mon fils. Je la découvris vide; son lit n'était même pas défait. Je restai bêtement sur le pas de la porte, mes mains se mirent à trembler légèrement lorsque mon regard fixa la date affichée sur le radio réveil. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais laissé mon fils s'en aller avec sa mère biologique, que je leur avait donné de nouveaux souvenirs, une nouvelle vie. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais de retour à Storybrooke. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de la date. Je venais de perdre une année ou plutôt d'oublier une année entière. Un malaise s'empara de moi, je me retins au chambranle de la porte avant de sentir les larmes affluer dans mes yeux. Je ne reverrais jamais mon fils, je n'arriverais pas à vivre avec cette terrible douleur, je ne le supporterais pas et pourtant je savais que je devais être forte. Forte pour affronter les personnes qui allait partager mon quotidien, Blanche Neige et David notamment. Je ne devais pas laisser transparaitre ma faiblesse. Prenant trois grandes inspirations, je ravalai les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

Lorsque je regagnai ma chambre, mon premier réflexe fut de regarder par la fenêtre. Les branches du pommier étaient recouvertes d'une couche de poudreuse. Je n'avais jamais vu Storybrooke sous la neige jusqu'à présent. Des frissons parcouraient ma colonne vertébrale me rappelant que trop bien le trouble que je ressentais. Je ne pouvais pas rester seule. Deux solutions s'offraient à moi. Soit je m'enfermais dans une sphère infernale et restai enfermée ici, me laissant submerger par mes émotions, soit je sortais prendre l'air pour aérer mes pensées. Je n'hésitais pas longtemps. Je partis rapidement sous la douche pour me préparer. Je choisis une tenue chic et classe et pris soin de me couvrir pour ne pas avoir froid. Cela dit ma douleur intérieure anesthésiait déjà le froid que j'allais devoir affronter.

Sur la route qui menait au Granny's Dinner, certains habitants me dévisagèrent, quelques uns allant même jusqu'à changer de trottoir. Je me sentais mal à l'aise pourtant la peur que je semblait inspirer ne m'atteint pas. Mon coeur saignait beaucoup trop pour que je me soucie d'autre chose. Le vide présent en moi était trop violent. Je savais où j'allais, me guidant aveuglément. Je croisais les passants sans réellement y faire attention. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte du restaurant, hésitant encore à entrer et puis je relevai la tête, redressant mon buste et mes épaules dans une attitude fière. Personne ne devait voir ce que je ressentais réellement. Je devais essayer de supporter la perte de mon fils. C'était mon fardeau et celui de personne d'autre. Lorsque je considérai, après de longues minutes que j'étais prête, j'ouvris lentement la porte, m'introduisant à l'intérieur du Granny's. Je m'avançai au comptoir, commandant un verre de Whisky malgré l'heure matinale avant d'aller m'assoir à une table dans le fond. J'ignorais royalement le regard que me lança Blanche Neige sur mon passage.

« Je crois que Regina a besoin d'aide. Remarqua Blanche Neige  
\- Demande lui les raisons qui l'on poussé à nous ramener ici, cette fois ci ! Répondit amèrement David.  
\- David, tu crois vraiment qu'elle est responsable ? Regarde là, un whisky à 9h du matin, là elle cherche à oublier plus que l'année précédente. Je suis convaincue qu'elle n'y est pour rien aujourd'hui. »

Sans un mot, Blanche neige quitta David avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre et elle vint s'assoir en face de moi. Mes doigts parcouraient le verre transparent et mon regard ne quittait pas le liquide ambré. La boisson arpentait lentement les parois dans un mouvement circulaire, et je me demandais si j'allais le boire ou si le simple fait de l'avoir entre les mains me consolerai. J'arrêtai mon geste quand la main de Blanche se posa sur la mienne. Je savais qu'elle était en face de moi et pourtant je refusais de relever la tête. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de jouer les psy avec moi.

« Regina, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien. » Commença la jeune femme en douceur.

Je relevai prestement la tête et m'arrêtai sur son ventre rebondit.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu as dévalisé un marchand de glace ! Répondit-je d'un ton glaçant pour couper court à toute discussion.  
\- Le whisky à une heure si matinale ne te ressemble pas ! N'abandonna pas la princesse.  
\- C'est que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que ça. Je tournai la tête vers David qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de nous dévisager. Je revins vers elle et je la regardai droit dans les yeux. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me le demander ?  
\- Regina, écoute, tout le monde se pose beaucoup de questions depuis les dernières heures, nous sommes revenus à Storybrooke sans aucun souvenirs de l'année passée et...  
\- Et je suis la seule a avoir déjà lancé une malédiction. Alors je suis la coupable toute désignée. Lui crachai-je au visage.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Tu as changé, tu n'es plus la même personne Regina et je crois en toi mais...  
\- Ne te fatigue pas !  
\- Avec la perte d'Henry, je me disais que tu aurais pu... je dis seulement que tu aurais pu, avoir créé cette malédiction dans le but de le faire revenir auprès de toi.  
\- Et m'infliger une souffrance supplémentaire en effaçant mes propres souvenirs. Généralement lorsque je jette un sort, ce n'est pas pour me faire du mal ! Et la perte d'Henry est ma souffrance.  
\- Ça va être difficile de convaincre tout le monde.  
\- Si Emma avait été là, elle me croirais mais encore une fois je suis le bouc émissaire. Une méchante reste une méchante. » lui lançai-je sans ménagement.

J'en avais assez entendu, j'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi. j'avalais d'une traite le verre encore intact, espérant que cela me soulagerait un instant, et je récupérai mon manteau ainsi que mon sac sur la banquette. Je m'apprêtai à rejoindre la sortie lorsque je me rendis compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Tous me dévisageaient. Je lisais dans leurs yeux la haine que je leur inspirais. J'avais fait tant d'efforts pour devenir la femme que j'étais aujourd'hui et pourtant, ils étaient prêt à me blâmer à la première occasion. Je décidai de faire abstraction, relevant la tête et me montrant digne pour traverser l'allée qui menait vers la sortie. Pourtant, une poigne ferme retint mon bras. Il semblait qu'on ne veuille pas me laisser partir si facilement.

« Enlevez vos sales mains de chirurgien raté et ne vous avisez plus de me toucher, Dr Whale ! M'énervai-je instantanément. Il m'était difficile de garder mon calme.  
\- Pas avant que vous ayez expliqué pourquoi vous nous avez tous renvoyé ici ! » Me questionna-t-il avec insistance.

Je balayai l'assemblée des yeux en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas les convaincre de mon innocence et je n'avais pas la force de me battre. S'ils voulaient croire que la méchante reine avait frappé une fois encore, alors très bien. Reprendre ce rôle un instant me laisserait assez de temps pour disparaître. Leur expliquer le contraire était peine perdu. J'essayai tout de même de raisonner Whale pour l'inciter à me lâcher et pour les calmer.

« Je suis aussi confuse que vous... je n'y suis pour rien tentai-je. J'ai également oublié mes souvenirs. Et mon fils... Il n'est pas avec moi. Je vous dis la vérité.  
\- Vous êtes la méchante reine et vous seule avez la connaissance du sortilège répondit Whale avant de resserrer un peu plus sa main autour de mon bras. Alors ne nous mentez pas ! »

Resserrant mes poings, une jointure blanche apparut, je ne parviendrais pas à garder ma contenance plus longtemps.

« Lâchez moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! » Ordonnai-je fermement en me dégageant de toutes mes forces, reculant de quelques pas.

Je les jaugeai désormais avec une pointe de défi, mon corps tout entier était sous tension, je sentais les prémices d'une chaleur naissante dans le creux de ma main, cela me donna une idée pour me défiler. Je pouvais laisser sortir la méchante reine quelques instants, après tout ils me considéraient toujours comme telle. Je ressentais mes ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de mes paumes, ma mâchoire se contracta et j'arquai un sourcil provocateur.

« Très bien, si vous voulez la méchante reine vous l'aurez ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ! »

La chaleur s'intensifia dans ma main puis parcourut mes doigts pour venir réchauffer ma paume, et une boule de feu se matérialisa. Je voulais simplement effrayer l'assistance. Je fut ravie de constater de la panique dans leur regards. David resserra son étreinte sur Blanche et il plaça une main protectrice sur son ventre pour protéger l'enfant à naître. J'assistai à leur bonheur alors que j'avais tout perdu. Ils allaient avoir un enfant, une famille à nouveau. Je les regardai avec écœurement en pensant à Henry, que je ne reverrais probablement jamais. La colère s'empara de mon être tout entier. La noirceur prit place au fond de mes pupilles et je les défiai l'un après l'autre. En plus de la souffrance que j'éprouvais, on me blâmait encore et toujours. Il leur fallait une coupable et j'étais toute désignée. Je fis danser un instant le feu vif entre mes doigts, hésitant à l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce ou à le laisser s'éteindre. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de prendre de décision puisque la porte du Granny's s'ouvrit subitement dans un fracas, provoquant une violente agitation. Les visages convergèrent vers l'entrée, oubliant ainsi ma personne. Je refermai alors ma main effaçant en moins d'une seconde la boule de feu. Un homme que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant entra, accompagné d'un petit garçon qu'il portait à bout de bras. Il semblait essoufflé, choqué, et était suivi d'autres hommes vêtus comme lui et portant arcs et arbalètes. Il s'arrêta, et demanda où il pouvait trouver un guérisseur, l'un de ses compagnons ayant été blessé par une créature maléfique ressemblant à un singe ailé. Nos regards se croisèrent suffisamment longtemps pour que je ressente un trouble, son regard bleu azur me faisant perdre pied. J'avais l'impression de le connaître et pourtant nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés auparavant. Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs si je me rappelais d'un lieu, d'un objet qui aurait pu m'amener sur la piste de cet homme mais ma conscience rencontra le néant. Pourtant j'étais déstabilisée. Je n'étais pas prête à lutter contre un mystère de plus. La disparition d'un an de souvenirs et notre retour à Storybrooke était plus important. Après tout, il faisait certainement partie de la longue liste des personnes que j'avais brisées dans mon passé. Je me devais de l'oublier, et me concentrer sur le moyen d'oublier la souffrance que provoquait l'absence d'Henry

Je réapparus dans la chambre d'Henry, à l'abri des regards, seule. Cette pièce sans vie me ramena à ma plus grande détresse. Je n'avais pas spécialement choisi d'atterrir à cet endroit, c'était la première fois que mon subconscient choisissait à ma place. J'oubliais alors tout, la discussion avec Blanche neige, la malédiction et l'accusation des habitants. Le lit vide me ramena à une réalité difficile, je vins m'assoir sur le lit avant que mes jambes ne se dérobent sous mon poids et j'attrapai le premier coussin à ma portée. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, je me laissais aller, laissant s'échapper toutes les larmes de mon corps et je m'accrochai comme une bouée de sauvetage à son oreiller bleu. Les battements de mon cœur me faisaient mal. Ma gorge et ma mâchoire étaient tellement serrées par mes sanglots que je me retrouvais crispée. Mon corps tout entier tremblait légèrement et j'enfouis un peu plus mon visage dans le tissu.

« Henry... murmurai-je Henry, tu me manques tellement... »

Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. La perte de mon fils était une effroyable épreuve. La plus terrible malédiction qu'il soit. Je réalisai qu'il ne savait même pas qui j'étais. Je lui avais donné de nouveaux souvenirs qui l'empêchaient de se souvenir de moi, et c'était encore plus douloureux d'avoir conscience qu'il ne chercherait pas à me retrouver. Je ne pouvais continuer à souffrir de cette manière. Je relevai la tête et je fixai la fenêtre de la chambre. Les flocons avaient commencé à tomber, assombrissant le ciel; comme si mon état d'esprit influait sur le temps. Le ciel pleurait des larmes de glaces, mon cœur saignait. Je rejetai l'oreiller, séchai d'un revers de main nerveux les larmes sous mes yeux et le long de mes joues.

Je me relevai, rajustai ma robe et lissai une mèche brune qui me tombait sur le front. Mon caveau regorgeait de merveille pour pratiquer la magie, ainsi je réfléchissais à un sort ou une potion, n'importe quoi pouvant me permettre d'oublier mon fils. C'est alors que la solution m'apparût. Mon propre cœur devait quitter ma poitrine. Je pourrais éloigner ma souffrance et ainsi être soulagée. Je quittai précipitamment la chambre et dévalai les escaliers aussi vite que mes talons me le permettait. Je sortis de la maison en oubliant de refermer la porte d'entrée, démarrant rapidement ma berline noir sans prêter attention à l'ombre qui s'infiltrait chez moi.

Je roulai jusqu'au cimetière, en prenant soin de ne pas avoir d'accident. Je me garai non loin de mon caveau et me rendis rapidement dans la crypte. Je réalisai vite que cet endroit n'avait pas été rangé depuis bien trop longtemps, j'avais entassé des ingrédients aussi dangereux les uns des autres. J'attrapai le vieux grimoire de ma mère et je le feuilletai quelques instants en espérant trouver un sort utile. Mais honnêtement je n'avais pas la tête à me plonger dans de la lecture et d'entamer la moindre recherche. La priorité était mon coeur et ce que j'avais décidé d'en faire. Alors je laissai retomber le grimoire dans un bruit mat et je me dirigeai sans plus attendre devant le mur magique qui renfermait encore de nombreux cœurs. Des cœurs dont j'étais incapable de me souvenir de la provenance. Mais je pouvais être sûr qu'il restait des emplacements vides et l'un d'entre eux pouvait y accueillir mon coeur. Un geste de la main me permit de l'ouvrir et sans réfléchir, l'autre main plongea, vive et précise, arrachant mon propre coeur de ma poitrine. Mon buste bascula légèrement en avant et ma poitrine explosa en morceau. Je grimaçai en laissant une plainte sourde retentir dans le caveau. J'avais oublié à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux de s'arracher le coeur. L'organe rouge lumineux qui battait désormais en rythme dans ma main était marqué de sa part d'ombre qui ne s'en irait jamais. Je l'observais un instant avant de le déposer à son emplacement, là où personne n'aurait l'idée de venir le chercher. Du moins c'est ce que je voulais bien croire. Je scellai l'endroit avec la magie du sang. Étant fille unique sans parent encore vivant, personne ne pourrait l'atteindre. Je me détournai rapidement, ramassant le grimoire que j'avais laissé tomber pour le remettre à sa place initiale avant de m'en aller. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

En remontant à la surface, je fus surprise par la couche de neige qui ne cessait de s'épaissir. Je ne devrais pas tarder avant de devoir rentrer à pied. Je pris place sur le siège conducteur en m'empressant de mettre la clé dans le compteur. A cet instant, je remarquai une feuille de papier, pliée en deux sur le siège à mes côtés ainsi qu'un morceau de tissu qui renfermait un objet fin et long. Une lettre jaunie l'accompagnait, je n'eus pas de mal à la reconnaître. Je dépliai soigneusement la feuille de papier après avoir regardé tout autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne m'observait. J'avais cru apercevoir une ombre en sortant de chez moi tout à l'heure et je n'en avais pas tenu compte. Maintenant, un cadeau empoisonné trônait sur le siège de ma voiture. J'étais suivie, cela déclencha un frisson glacial et désagréable le long de ma colonne vertébrale, Je rapportai mon attention à l'écriture soignée qui noircissait le blanc de la page. Une encre verte émeraude, Une écriture de femme.

 _Profite de ce cadeau pour soulager ta peine, un aller simple. love my sweety sister ! Zelena._

Je ratai un battement, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. L'ombre chez moi que j'avais cru entrevoir, n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Ma douleur avait réduit ma vigilance. On se jouait de moi. Cette femme se jouait de moi. Je soulevai d'un geste le tissu qui recouvrait une épingle à cheveux. Je pris l'extrémité du bout des doigts en évitant soigneusement la pointe. Un flash parcourut tout mon corps violemment et un enchevêtrement d'images inconnu défila dans mes yeux.

 _Je me trouvais dans mon propre château, vêtue d'une robe noire brodée de pierres précieuses et d'une cape duveteuse m'ayant appartenu dans la forêt enchantée. Je n'étais pas seule. Tandis que je préparai un sortilège, l'homme aux yeux bleu azur se trouvait non loin de moi. Nous étions seuls. Il me parlait désespérément et je n'écoutai pas. Je trempai la pointe de l'épingle dans le liquide grisâtre. Un charme du sommeil. L'image disparut. Cette fois j'étais assise dans la cour du château, seule, l'épingle encore entre les doigts, j'étais prête à l'utiliser sur moi. Une voix résonna derrière moi sans que je n'arrive à en discerner les mots. En me retournant, je découvris la méchante sorcière de l'ouest vêtue d'une de mes robes. Elle récupéra l'épingle de mes mains en un claquement de doigts, dans un nuage de fumée verte._

Les images s'évanouirent. De nouveau dans ma voiture, un peu déboussolée par ce que je venais de voir. D'où venait ses flashs ? Serait-il possible qu'ils viennent de l'année oubliée ? Si c'était le cas alors cette Zelena ne pouvait être que la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest. Mais je n'avais jamais eu de sœur. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Je posais mon front sur le volant un instant avant de souffler un grand coup. Je reposai prudemment l'épingle à cheveux sur le tissu sans prendre le temps de lire le dernier document. Je devais retourner chez moi. Avec un peu de chance l'intruse était encore chez moi et je pourrais m'expliquer avec elle et prouver à toute la ville que je n'avais pas lancé la malédiction. Je démarrai en trombe en faisant totalement abstraction du temps déplorable qui continuait de s'abattre sur la ville. Si ça continuait comme ça les routes ne seraient plus praticable demain matin. Je me garai dans l'allée sans vérifier si ma voiture était alignée le long de la haie. La porte d'entrée était entrouverte et la pénombre de l'entrée ne laissait pas deviner qu'une personne pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur. J'avançai prudemment. Ma paume de main se posa sur le bois froid de la porte blanche et je l'ouvris doucement. Celle ci grinça légèrement. Dans mon autre main, je laissai un feu incandescent s'animer. Je me déplaçai doucement, un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à rejoindre le salon. Sans raison la boule de feu s'éteignit instantanément et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec la femme que je recherchais. Fière et droite face à moi, elle portait une robe d'un vert émeraude identique à l'encre utilisée sur le mot. Un chapeau noir se posait sur une longue chevelure rousse.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sis' ! Sourit la méchante sorcière. Tu n'as pas aimé mon petit cadeau ? Ta meilleure solution ! Rit-elle cette fois ci.  
\- Je suis fille unique et... commençai-je  
\- Tu n'as pas lu la lettre de notre chère... maman ! Me coupa-t-elle sans la moindre politesse  
\- Comment as-tu pu entrer dans mon caveau ? Comment as-tu contré la magie du sang que j'avais installée ! raillai-je  
\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la contrer, je suis ta sœur. Ta demi-sœur si tu préfères jouer sur les mots ! Et je ne désire qu'une seule chose de toi ! Tu m'es précieuse Regina ! Tu m'as tout pris, notre mère t'as tout donné et m'a abandonné, tu vas payer et je vais tout te prendre, je vais rétablir l'équilibre. Elle était haineuse et d'une jalousie sans pareil.  
\- J'ai déjà tout perdu, tu perds ton temps !  
\- Oh non, il y a encore quelques ombres au tableau qui mérite d'être modifiées !  
\- Alors explique toi !  
\- Disons que tu as toujours eu tout ce que je convoitais, et tu ne l'as jamais mérité. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Et je vais tout reprendre, j'ai eu un bon professeur, j'ai toujours été meilleure que toi et pourtant c'est toi qu'il a choisi tout comme notre mère mais crois moi, ça va changer très bientôt. Son souffle était à quelques centimètre de mon visage. Sa proximité m'oppressait mais je ne fléchissais pas et je la défiais.  
\- Je ne perds jamais. Lui crachai-je au visage.  
\- Moi non plus, et aujourd'hui j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, sœurette. » m'annonça-t-elle

Elle me bloqua le bras gauche, je voulus me dégager en lui envoyant un revers de la main mais elle contra mon attaque et elle immobilisa mon cou, coupant ma respiration. Sans avoir l'opportunité de riposter, je sentis un bracelet de cuir m'encercler le poignet. Elle lâcha la pression sur ma gorge en serra sa propre mâchoire et je me réceptionnai sur les genoux passant une main sur ma gorge en reprenant de l'air pour oxygéner mes poumons.

« Et maintenant je vais récupérer la chose dont j'ai le plus besoin pour mettre au point mon projet. Ton cœur ! »

Elle plongea sa main dans ma poitrine en moins de temps qu'il ne me faut pour la repousser, une sensation désagréable me brula l'intérieur de la cage thoracique tandis qu'elle cherchait désespérément l'organe vital. En vain. Mon cœur n'était plus dans ma poitrine et je remercia le ciel qu'Henry m'ait inspiré cette idée. Elle retira brutalement sa main et folle de rage elle me cracha au visage.

« Ton coeur ! Où est-il ?  
\- Je te l'ai dis, j'ai déjà tout perdu et si tu avais eu la chance d'avoir notre mère et mon fils, tu comprendrais que l'amour et les sentiments sont une faiblesse, je ne me balade pas avec mon cœur quand il en va de ma survie. Tu aurais pu savoir cela, voilà ce qui fait notre différence. Je la regardai se décomposer et devenir verte de jalousie face à cette remarque. Sa colère bouillonnait.  
\- Nous n'en avons pas fini, toutes les deux, je finirais par avoir ton cœur ! Sois en sûre et n'oublie pas Regina, je ne perds jamais ! »

En à peine une seconde, elle s'évapora, me laissant seule au milieu du salon dans un silence troublant. Je restai abasourdie un instant. La main sur ma poitrine, encore sous le choc d'avoir été malmenée de cette manière. Je devais me remettre de cette faiblesse que mon corps avait subit. Mon attention se porta rapidement sur mon poignet gauche. J'avais déjà presque oublié qu'elle y avait enserré un bracelet de cuir. Lorsque je le détaillai, je ferma les yeux en soupirant, les traits du visage tirés en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. Je m'assis à même le sol mettant un temps bien trop long à comprendre que je n'étais plus en sécurité. Mon coeur encore moins. Elle avait fait en sorte que je ne puisse plus utiliser mes pouvoirs. Elle jouait la carte de la facilité. Et sans ma magie, je me sentais soudain faible, démunie d'une partie de moi même. Je devenais vulnérable dans ce combat qu'elle avait déclenchée. J'essayai tout de même d'enlever le bracelet mais cela s'avéra inutile comme je l'avais prédit avant de tenter quand même.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis un bruit provenant de l'entrée. Décidément, ma maison était le lieu de chasse de nombreux prédateurs aujourd'hui. En même temps je ne pouvais pas oublier que toute la ville en avait après moi compte tenu de mon passé diabolique. Je regardai la porte d'entrée encore ouverte avec insistance. Une ombre passa au ralenti. En à peine quelques secondes, un homme me faisait face, l'arc bandé, près à décocher sa flèche. Mon premier réflexe fut de reculer. Je reconnus le regard bleu azur de ma vision, le même regard qui m'avait troublé quelques heures plus tôt chez Granny. Nous nous dévisageâmes d'abord de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à baisser son arc.

« Toutes mes excuses, Milady, je croyais... enfin j'ai vu quelqu'un rôder autour de la maison, la porte étant restée ouverte.  
\- Si vous cherchez la méchante sorcière, elle a déjà mis les voiles ! Répondis-je sèchement.  
\- En réalité, j'étais sur la trace d'un singe ailé, ils menacent la ville, plusieurs personnes ont déjà disparu au abord de la ville.  
\- Oh oui... les singes, bien sûr ! Je levais les yeux au ciel. Dois-je vous rappeler que la limite de la ville se trouve a plusieurs kilomètres de l'entrée de ma demeure et que vous venez de me menacer avec... une flèche ! Et non je ne suis pas un singe ailé, Le provoquai-je  
\- J'espère que cette erreur ne va pas me coûter mon cœur, votre majesté.  
\- Vous savez qui je suis ? Je parus étonnée.  
\- La Méchante Reine a une réputation sans précédent »

On me collait encore une étiquette et je détestais cela. J'arquai un sourcil lui faisant comprendre que je n'aimais pas que l'on m'appelle ainsi mais que ça ne m'étonnait guère et que j'y étais habituée. Surtout en cette maudite journée.

« Regina suffira. Maintenant si vous voulez bien ranger vos flèches, Je ne voudrais pas perdre la trace de la méchante sorcière et vous avez un singe ailé à poursuivre. Répondis-je pour ne pas perdre de temps.  
\- Cette méchante sorcière me paraît bien plus dangereuse que mon singe ailé et je crois qu'un coup de main vous serait utile. Répondit l'homme ne me laissant pas le choix.  
\- Oh non ! vous n'allez rien faire du tout, c'est mon affaire et je tiens à la gérer seule. M'opposai-je clairement.  
\- Vous aurez besoin d'un voleur pour vous protéger majesté !  
\- Un voleur ?  
Robin de Locksley. À votre service. » Robin me tendit la main pour m'aider à me remettre debout. Je n'avais même pas eu la décence de me relever.

Je m'apprêtai à lui prendre la main pour me redresser mais la première chose que je reconnus, fut le tatouage de lion dessiné sur son poignet. Je n'étais pas capable de supporter plus d'émotions aujourd'hui. Cet homme se trouvait être l'âme sœur que Clochette avait voulu me présenter. Je loupai un battement et arrêtai mon geste. Nos deux mains flottaient l'une au dessus de l'autre sans se toucher. Je ne pouvais pas les celer. Je n'étais pas prête à gérer cet aspect de ma vie que j'avais refoulé.

« Tout va bien ? » Me demanda-t-il soucieux de mon bien être.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, je baissai la tête pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon trouble et je me redressai seule. Fuir devant lui sans le regarder était facile. Je quittai ma maison sans me retourner, le laissant seul à l'endroit que j'occupais précédemment. Un bruit de moteur s'entendit dans la rue avant qu'il ne réagisse. Robin ramassa sa flèche qui avait échoué sur le parquet. Il soupira, se promettant de me retrouver.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

L'épingle à cheveux et le mot écrit à l'encre verte étaient toujours sur le siège passager. La lettre de ma mère avait disparu. Je plongeai une main dans la poche de mon manteau noir. Elle était vide. J'étais prise d'un soudain rire incontrôlable. La lettre avait dû tomber de ma poche lors de ma lutte avec ma chère sœur, à l'endroit même où Robin se trouvait encore. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne la trouverait pas. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer pendant cette année oubliée. L'aurais-je déjà rencontré ? J'avais comme l'impression de le connaître. Ses yeux et son sourire me fascinaient. Je roulais à l'aveugle, mes pensées entièrement focalisées sur Robin. Lorsque j'approchais de mon caveau je remarquai avec un certain soulagement que les portes étaient encore fermées. Zéléna n'avait probablement pas eu l'opportunité d'y retourner. Mon cœur devait encore s'y trouver. Je devais à tout prix le récupérer et lui trouver un endroit sûr, mon caveau et ma poitrine ne l'étant pas. Et puis maintenant, l'absence d'Henry n'était plus la seule chose que je ne voulais pas ressentir complètement. Des sentiments naissant me perturbaient. Avec mon cœur, ils seraient décuplés et je n'étais pas prête à les assumer et à composer avec eux.

Je coupais le compteur et pris le temps de mettre l'épingle ensorcelée dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, bien enveloppée dans le tissu. Je pris la direction du caveau, me dépêchant de me réfugier à l'intérieur. Personne n'était venu, le soulagement se lisait sur mon visage. Je pourrais prendre le temps de chercher un moyen de retirer le bracelet en cuir, mais je doutais que cela soit possible. Le grimoire de ma mère pourrait peut-être me donner un début de réponse. La dernière fois que ce bracelet avait entravé mon poignet, j'avais été torturée par Greg Mendel. Je me souvenais de la douleur et de la vulnérabilité qui m'avaient habité. Je ne pouvais oublier cette impuissance de ne pas pouvoir me sauver. Aujourd'hui personne ne me torturait physiquement, c'était une douleur mentale. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser m'atteindre, je devais me sauver. Je m'assis sur un vieux coffre poussiéreux et pris le temps de feuilleter chaque page du grimoire. Comme je m'y attendais il n'y avait rien. La personne qui pouvait défaire le maléfice était la personne qui avait placé le bracelet. La colère se propagea dans chaque parcelle de mon corps et je balançai le grimoire à travers la pièce. Celui-ci vint se fracasser contre une des parois en pierre. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains, des larmes de rages coulant sur mes joues. L'une d'entre elle vint s'écraser sur le sol ; je la regardais pendant un long moment. J'avais l'impression de voir une larme de faiblesse. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être faible.

Je relevai la tête et dirigeait mon regard vers l'armoire où se trouvait mon cœur. Je devais le récupérer. Je tendis la main pour faire agir ma magie et ouvrir la porte qui gardait l'organe précieux. Mais rien ne se passa, pas même un frémissement. Je serrais mes poings, prête à exploser. Je dus alors ouvrir les coffres de façon manuelle. Je récupérai mon cœur, qui brillait dans le creux de ma main. Je le déposai le plus soigneusement possible dans un petit sac en cuir, me promettant de le garder avec moi tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé d'endroit sûr. Je le serrais délicatement contre moi pour en sentir le battement régulier, et ressentir à quel point nous vivions des évènements tragiques. Je l'éloignai avant d'être trop submergée. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mon caveau avant de le quitter ; je ne reviendrai probablement pas ici aujourd'hui. L'idée m'effleura d'enlever la magie du sang qui protégeait mon caveau de toute intrusion.

Je quittai l'endroit en resserrant les pans de mon manteau et en remontant mon écharpe. Une bourrasque glaciale avait pénétré dans le couloir qui remontait vers la sortie. Le temps s'était dégradé à une vitesse folle mais je ne devais pas me laisser abattre par quelques flocons de neige. L'ombre des arbres de la forêt de Storybrooke se profilait sur ma droite et c'est à ce moment-là que je découvris la solution. Personne n'irait ratisser la moindre parcelle de terre avec un temps pareil. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur mon visage. Si je cachais mon cœur dans les profondeurs de la forêt, je serais la seule à savoir où le retrouver, et tant qu'il serait enterré, je serais en sécurité. Zelena ne l'obtiendra pas. De plus je pourrais aller inspecter la limite de la ville, cette histoire de singe ailé m'intriguait et je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre que la méchante sorcière soit liée à ces créatures. Je devais aller voir cela de mes propres yeux. Je pris alors la direction de la forêt, abandonnant ma voiture.

Je marchai depuis plus de trois quart d'heure lorsque je trouvai l'endroit idéal. C'était assez éloigné pour ne pas être vu, et après avoir vérifié autour de moi que personne n'était dans les parages je m'accroupis au pied d'un arbre. Les doigts gelés, je me mis à creuser. Je fis un trou suffisamment grand pour déposer le sac en cuir et le recouvris de terre et de mousse pour le protéger du froid. La situation me fit rire; je devais vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver à cacher mon propre cœur dans une forêt. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je m'appliquai à effacer les traces de mon passage, personne ne devait savoir que j'avais remué de la terre à cet endroit.

J'étais loin de me douter qu'on m'observait depuis un moment. J'avais une totale confiance en mon entreprise et j'en avais oublié de me méfier. Je reculai et restai un instant debout, me frottant les mains pour les réchauffer avant de reprendre ma route.

Tandis que je m'éloignai, je ne remarquai pas l'homme qui posait sur moi un regard profond, presque protecteur. Il s'assura que j'étais suffisamment éloignée pour se précipiter à l'endroit où j'avais caché mon cœur. Il m'avait sans aucun doute vu déposer le sac en cuir. Je n'étais déjà plus là et l'homme, qui d'une main tenait un arc, déterra mon cœur. Il le sortit de son sac et le regarda un moment avant de l'emporter avec lui poursuivant son chemin. Il continuait de garder un œil sur moi prudemment.

J'arrivais avec difficulté à la limite de la ville. Tout était trop tranquille et j'agissais de manière incontrôlable. Poursuivre un singe ailé, sans magie, c'était comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup ; un suicide pur et simple. Je voulais probablement me prouver que j'étais encore capable de tout gérer toute seule. Et puis après tout, ces singes étaient bien la seule chose qui ne se souciais pas de moi aujourd'hui alors autant profiter de l'opportunité pour explorer cette piste. Elle me conduirait peut être directement à Zelena. Je l'espérais tout comme je le redoutais. Notre première rencontre avait créé une haine entre nous et je n'étais pas prête de la laisser s'éteindre. Je ne perdrais pas contre elle. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la voir tomber. J'étais plus déterminée que jamais.

« Montre-toi ! Singe volant ! Criais-je pour l'attirer. »

Je n'avais encore aucune idée de la manière dont j'allais l'affronter mais je devais voir de mes propres yeux à quoi il ressemblait. Je devais attirer l'attention de la méchante sorcière de l'ouest. Lui montrer que je n'étais pas prête à abandonner. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de la frontière. Une ligne argentée brillait sur le sol et permettait de déterminer la limite. Et si au lieu d'affronter mes problèmes, j'allais les chercher ? Un instant, je voulu franchir cette limite et aller de l'autre côté à la recherche de mon fils. Et puis les derniers mots que j'avais entendu avant de m'enfuir du Granny's me revinrent en mémoire. Quitter Storybrooke était un aller simple, je ne pourrais plus revenir, et je perdrais la seule chose à laquelle je tenais encore un peu, mon identité. Même si je voulais retrouver mon fils, je ne pourrais jamais le faire une fois la ligne franchie parce que je ne me souviendrais pas de lui. Et en plus de cela je laisserais Storybrooke dans le chaos orchestré par ma très chère sœur. Je ne pouvais pas partir, et l'idée s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Malgré mon appel, le ciel et les alentours restèrent silencieux. Je reculai de quelques pas, soufflant sur mes mains pour les réchauffer. L'air commençait sérieusement à refroidir et je me maudis intérieurement d'être venue à pied. Il me faudrait des heures pour rejoindre la ville. Dépitée, je me laissai choir sur un tronc d'arbre. J'essayai encore une fois d'arracher mon entrave. A ce moment précis, j'entendis une brindille craquer dans mon dos. Je me retournai vivement, prête à me défendre. A la vue de l'homme en face de moi, un soupir exaspéré m'échappa. L'homme sourit à cette réaction.

« Oh non ! Je ris nerveusement avec ironie.  
\- Quoi non ! Demanda Robin qui se rapprocha de moi  
\- Je vous avais dit n'avoir pas besoin d'aide. Alors vous ne le ferez pas !  
\- Vous accompagner ? Je crois que si au contraire, vous avez besoin d'aide.  
\- Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais demandé et je ne me serais certainement pas tourné vers un voleur comme vous ! Alors ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin !  
\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. L'idée ne me serait même pas venue, Milady.  
\- Très bien, alors maintenant au revoir. » Répondis-je espérant qu'il s'en irait. C'était mal le connaître.

Je n'eus pas le temps de débattre plus, car un cri strident m'interrompit. Ce que j'attendais depuis de longues minutes arriva enfin, et dans un lourd battement d'aile, le singe fit son apparition. Mon premier réflexe fut de le repousser avec une boule de feu, mais l'évidence me frappa, je n'avais plus de magie. Le danger était réel et je réalisai à quel point j'avais été téméraire. C'était une grave erreur, je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre. Le singe se montrait de plus en plus agressif dans ses attaques, et lorsqu'il s'élança vers moi toutes griffes en avant, je l'évitai de justesse. Il se rua à nouveau sur moi avec une vitesse déroutante. Cette fois, sa griffe acérée s'enfonça dans mon épaule droite, et il me souleva de plusieurs mètres avant qu'une flèche ne le stoppe dans son attaque. Il me laissa tomber sur la terre enneigée, et je le vis hurler de douleur avant qu'il ne s'enfuie et ne disparaisse.

Allongée, le visage tournée vers le sol, je repris doucement mes esprits. J'amenai ma main à mon front. Une douleur me vrillait la tête et je sentais mon omoplate droite me brûler lorsque je tentai un mouvement pour me redresser. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières pour stabiliser ma vue. Tentant de me relever, j'appuyais mon main sur le sol gelais mais la douleur s'intensifia. Je grimaçai et laissai retomber ma tête. Je me sentais vidée, faible, lâche. Des larmes d'impuissance et de rage s'accumulaient derrière mes paupières. Je luttais désespérément pour ne pas les faire sortir. J'entendis alors mon prénom retentir au loin, et des pas rapides qui se rapprochaient de moi. Robin avait poursuivi le singe ailé après l'avoir blessé. Il m'avait épargné une mort certaine. Je détestais être redevable mais je devais admettre qu'il m'avait protégé et que son aide n'avait pas été superflue, comme je persistais à le dire.

« Je vous avais bien dis que vous ne pourriez pas vous passer de mon aide, milady » ironisa-t-il avant de réaliser que j'étais blessée.

Ses pas se rapprochèrent rapidement de moi tandis que j'étais toujours sur le sol. Je n'avais pas la force suffisante pour me redresser. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma taille et l'autre agripper mon bras, et je parvins à me relever légèrement. Sans ce soutien, j'étais sûre de m'effondrer dans la seconde.

« Regina ! S'exclama Robin dans un premier temps. Vous êtes blessée, n'essayez pas de bouger, d'accord »

Ce premier contact physique entre nous déclencha une nouvelle série de flash que je ne me souvenais pas avoir vécu. Des images intenses, qui me troublèrent profondément.  
 _  
Une main forte et douce posée sur mon épaule dénudée ; la lueur des bougies qui dessinent des ombres sensuelles, rouge et or sur le mur de pierre ; un regard azur empreint d'une passion dévorante. Je vois la manche de ma robe qui glisse doucement le long de mon bras et des lèvres brulantes qui dévorent mon cou, qui redessinent ma clavicule avant de venir rencontrer mes lèvres. Un ballet de caresses qui parcourt la peau de mon dos. Je sens un frisson qui traverse mon corps, terminant sa course dans ma nuque. Des lèvres qui déposent de doux baisers derrière mon oreille gauche. Mes mains frêles détachant le cordon qui maintient la chemise de mon amant. Je vois cette dernière s'échouer sur un drap en satin. Ma poitrine se soulève entre deux soupirs de satisfaction. Une main descends un peu plus bas, se cale dans le creux de mes hanches et mon corps bascule en arrière. Je sens la douceur des draps lorsque je m'allonge. Mes bras sont toujours enroulés autour du cou de l'homme, et je vois ma propre main caresser ses cheveux._

Le voile brumeux qui obstruait ma vision se leva légèrement, et une nouvelle douleur me vrilla le crâne. La réalité se précisait, la main de Robin sur ma hanche, soutenant mon corps pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas complètement sur le sol gelé. J'étais tellement perturbée par ce que j'avais vu que j'amorçai une tentative pour le repousser.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Paniquai-je. Je contrôle parfaitement la situation » ajoutai-je de mauvaise foi.  
\- Je ne contrarierais pas plus sa majesté » me répondit-il, moqueur.

Robin me lâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Je le soupçonnais de m'avoir lâchée pour éviter un conflit entre nous ou peut-être pour ne pas finir brûlé vif sous mes flammes. Je puisai dans les forces qu'il me restait, faisant abstraction de la douleur le temps de me remettre debout. Une fois sur mes jambes, je tentai de me stabiliser, en vain. Alors que, assaillie par un nouveau vertige je perdis l'équilibre, Robin me rattrapa de justesse. Notre proximité soudaine me mit mal à l'aise et pourtant je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai inconsciemment à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je détestais ces sentiments contradictoires que j'éprouvais, je détestais ces images venues de nulle part qui me chamboulait. Robin plongea son regard dans le mien sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Il avait passé un bras dans mon dos pour que je puisse m'appuyer sur lui. Je détournai rapidement le regard, gênée.

« Il me semble que vous rougissez, milady. Lança Robin taquin  
\- Aidez-moi plutôt au lieu de profiter de la situation, on ne va quand même pas rester ici.  
\- Vous ne ferez même pas cent mètres dans votre état, et une tempête se prépare, on n'atteindra pas la ville avant de se faire piéger.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez, alors ? Le questionnai-je exaspérée.  
\- On dirait que nous allons passer encore un bon bout de temps ensemble vous et moi, et je suggère de se réfugier dans un abri au plus vite. Un peu plus haut, il y a un chalet abandonné, ce n'est sûrement pas assez luxueux pour une reine mais je pourrais vous soigner.  
\- Me soigner ? Ça je crois que je peux le faire moi-même, c'est déjà assez... non laissez tomber... me ravisai-je.  
\- Oui vous soigner, et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirais rien à personne, votre réputation ne sera pas entachée.  
\- J'ai changé vous savez. Osai-je lui confier. Je ne suis plus la méchante reine, du moins j'essaie de ne plus l'être.  
\- Malgré les histoires que j'ai entendues au sujet de la grande et terrible méchante Reine, je dirais que le qualificatif - méchante - est exagéré. Je vous trouve courageuse et téméraire mais pas méchante.  
Je lui offris un sourire sincère à cette remarque. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait une vision différente de moi, une vision plus positive de ce que j'avais été par le passé.  
\- La peur est un moyen efficace pour assoir mon autorité. Répondis-je simplement. C'était facile.  
\- Vous n'en avez pas besoin, croyez moi. Me dit-il sincèrement. Si vous êtes prête, on devrait y aller. »

Je ne répondis rien et commençai à marcher vers le chalet dont Robin avait parlé. Je devais admettre qu'une fois de plus, il avait raison. Je ne parcourus même pas dix mètres avant de m'arrêter malgré son aide. Je grimaçai et portai une main à mon épaule. La douleur me clouait sur place. Lorsque je ramenai ma main vers moi, du sang la maculait. Je regrettais mes pouvoirs ; j'aurais pu me soigner rapidement et nous aurions pu nous téléporter au chaud. Les bourrasques de vent et de neige s'intensifièrent, nous fouettant le visage avec force. Je regrettais mes pouvoirs.

« Vous devriez y aller je vais vous ralentir. On va geler tous les deux, vous avez un fils, vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre.  
\- Je ne partirais pas sans vous, et je vous porterai s'il le faut. Me répondit-il.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de protester, il passa un bras sous mes genoux et m'attira contre lui. Je m'agrippai à son cou, et un élancement douloureux me fit à nouveau grimacer.

« Faites attention, vous me faites mal ! Trouvai-je comme excuse.  
\- Un simple merci aurait suffi. Se permit-il de me répondre. Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Il me porta jusqu'au chalet. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'écharpe que je portais autour du cou pour me protéger du froid. Nous étions si proche que je pouvais sentir son odeur, une odeur de pin et de mousse, et un petit quelque chose de la rosé du matin. La peau de son cou était douce sous mes doigts. J'oubliais un instant ma douleur pour profiter de la chaleur qu'il m'apportait. Notre proximité maintenait nos corps à bonne température, et même si jamais je ne l'avouerai, je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras. J'avais l'impression de m'y être déjà abandonnée. Cette pensée me parut stupide, et j'essayais de la chasser de mon esprit. Cependant le flash qui avait irradié mon corps lors de notre premier contact physique, m'obsédait. Tout ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui n'avait aucun sens. La méchante sorcière, Storybrooke, mon fils, Robin. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête. Je me demandais même si ce n'était pas ma blessure qui me faisait délirer. Je devais me reprendre. Être faible ne faisait pas partie de ma personne, du moins depuis que j'occupais le rôle de la Reine et que le roi Léopold n'était plus là.

Absorbée dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que nous avions passé la porte du chalet. Robin me posa délicatement sur un lit qui était installé dans le fond de l'unique pièce. Lorsque mon omoplate rencontra le matelas, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de douleur, et la grimace sur mon visage laissa deviner à Robin la souffrance que j'éprouvais. Je fermais mes yeux pour ne pas supporter son regard et je serrais les dents, crispant ainsi ma mâchoire. Robin s'assit sur le rebord du lit et je sentis qu'il prenait ma main dans la sienne. Prise de panique, j'amorçai un mouvement pour retirer ma main de la sienne mais il me retint fermement, sans me faire mal.

« Pour une fois, peut-être que vous pourriez vous laisser aller. Vous savez je ne vous jugerai pas, baissez votre armure majesté, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux.  
\- Ne m'appelez pas majesté, s'il vous plait. Je croyais vous avoir dit de m'appeler Regina, seulement Regina. Insistai-je en rouvrant les yeux  
\- Vous êtes seule et malheureuse, Regina, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.  
\- Je ne vous permets pas de dire de telles choses et je ne discuterais pas de cela avec vous. Tentai-je mais il semblait tenace.  
\- Vous ne niez pas. Constata-il  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, vous pouvez comprendre ? Je me radoucis essayant de faire un effort.  
\- Je peux comprendre, lorsque ma femme est morte, je ne voulais pas non plus en parler.  
\- Votre femme ?  
\- C'était il y a longtemps, mon imprudence lui a coûté la vie. J'ai fait une erreur et il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter. m'avoua-t-il  
\- Je suis désolée pour votre femme. J'étais sincère.  
\- Je suis désolé pour votre fils osa-t-il me dire alors que j'avais refusé d'aborder le sujet. Je me figeai.  
\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.  
\- J'ai vu des photos de lui dans votre séjour et après votre départ précipité je suis monté à l'étage pour vérifier que personne ne rôdait dans la maison. Vous avez un fils Regina, et je crois savoir qu'il est la cause de votre souffrance. Il ne mentionna pas l'oreiller humide de larmes qu'il avait vu sur le lit du jeune garçon.  
\- J'aurais dû me douter pour un voleur, j'espère que le tour du propriétaire vous a plu. Raillai-je  
\- Rassurez-vous, je ne vous forcerais pas la main, mais réfléchissez-y.  
\- Je peux récupérer ma main ? Demandai-je afin changer de sujet.  
\- Reposez-vous un peu, je vais aller chercher du bois pour allumer un feu et après on soignera votre blessure » dit-il en lâchant finalement ma main.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. J'attendis qu'il soit bien parti pour fermer les yeux et me détendre un peu. De toute manière, je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais coincée dans une cabane en bois avec un homme qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Je sentais que je n'étais pas indifférente au charme qu'il dégageait. Cependant j'appréhendais son retour. Je me sentais mise à nue face à lui; comme s'il arrivait à lire derrière les barrières que j'avais mis des années à construire. Mon armure commençait à se fissurer, et l'arrivée de Zéléna, une sœur dont j'ignorais l'existence il y a encore quelques heures n'y était pas pour rien. Comment ma mère avait-elle pu me cacher son existence, comment avait-elle pu baser notre relation sur un mensonge. Je me sentais complètement trahie et étrangère. Elle m'avait imposé ses volontés, ses désirs et son ambition sans jamais me laisser la possibilité d'être heureuse. Aujourd'hui, je payais le prix des erreurs de ma mère. La douleur de mon épaule me traversa à nouveau. Je ne réussis pas à retenir mes larmes. La douleur coïncidait avec le moment où je réalisais combien j'étais malheureuse. Les yeux clos, je n'arrivais plus à me calmer. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré en une seule journée.

Lorsque Robin revint dans le chalet, je détournai la tête dans la direction opposée pour lui cacher mes larmes ; même si je me doutais bien qu'il les avait remarquées. Il eut cependant la délicatesse de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'un feu crépite dans la cheminée. Robin tendis les mains pour se réchauffer et enleva sa veste trempée par la neige. Il la suspendit pour la faire sécher. Comme il me laissait tranquille, j'en profitais pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient glissé sur mes joues. Difficilement je commençais à me redresser, m'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Je déboutonnai mon manteau afin de l'enlever. Lentement, je glissai les manches l'une après l'autre. Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas crier au moment où je détachais le tissu de la blessure.

Robin s'avança vers moi et me tendit un morceau de bois tout juste chaud pour me réchauffer les mains, puis il m'aida silencieusement à retirer mon manteau. Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne rien dire à ce moment précis, j'avais assez à réfléchir avec ma blessure. Je retirai aussi l'écharpe qui me protégeait du froid. Une douce chaleur remplissait progressivement la pièce, si bien que cela devenait agréable. Je laissai Robin m'enlever ma veste, il était précautionneux et bienveillant. Mes muscles se contractèrent au moment où il détacha le tissu à l'endroit de la blessure. Cette fois ci je ne me retins pas, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'anticiper.

« Je vais me retourner, je vous laisse retirer votre chemisier et vous allonger sur le ventre. Me dit simplement Robin.  
\- Attendez, je ne vais pas me dénuder devant vous ! Je réagis instantanément.  
\- La blessure recouvre une partie de votre omoplate, c'est la seule manière de vous soigner correctement, milady.  
\- Vous ne regarderez pas ? Demandai-je mal à l'aise.  
\- Je vous recouvrirais, si ça peut vous rassurer, quoi que la vue doit être agréable. Il avait décidé de me taquiner pour jouer avec mes nerfs.  
\- Alors retournez-vous ! Je vous dirais quand vous pourrez... enfin quand je serais prête.  
\- Nous avons tout notre temps. »

J'hésitai encore un bon moment avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. M'assurant à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne me regardait pas, j'entrepris de déboutonner mon chemisier. Après quelques tentatives, je finis par réussir à l'enlever. Il était hors de question que je lui demande de m'aider à l'enlever. Lentement, je m'appuyai sur mon bras valide en me penchant sur le côté et glissai sur le lit, le dos à l'air libre. Ma joue rencontra un oreiller confortable, et je plaçai mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps cachant ainsi la naissance de ma poitrine. D'une main je dégageai mes cheveux, laissant mon épaule et mes cervicales découvertes. Lorsque j'autorisai Robin à se retourner, je sentis l'instant suivant la douceur d'une couverture remonter sur ma taille. Il avait seulement laissé à l'air libre la griffure. Je sentis ses doigts se poser sur ma peau et tout mon corps se tendit.

« Je vous conseille de vous détendre, ce sera plus supportable, faites-moi confiance. » Se permit d'intervenir l'homme dans mon dos.

Je sentis ses mains inspecter l'étendue de la blessure. Malgré la douleur, la douceur de ses doigts me fit frissonner, et je me surpris à fantasmer en me rappelant le flashback que j'avais eu. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. L'instant d'après Robin me signala que cela allait être très douloureux. Je me préparais mentalement à la douleur. Il déchira le bas de sa chemise et il l'imbiba d'alcool trouvé dans un placard. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser le peu de matériel qui se trouvait à sa disposition. Il ne me prévint pas, ce dont je le remerciais. Je serrai sa main fort, la broyant presque. Mon hurlement résonna dans tout le chalet et probablement plus loin encore.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

Nous étions seuls au monde, la neige continuait de tomber à gros flocons, le vent soufflait dehors. Robin était assis dans un fauteuil non loin de la cheminée et réparait ses flèches tandis que je dormais profondément. Un pansement de fortune recouvrait mon épaule et mon omoplate. Robin avait pris soin de nettoyer et avait changé le bandage déjà deux fois, profitant de mon inconscience pour m'éviter la douleur. La nuit avait plongé le chalet dans la pénombre, seule la lumière des bougies éclairait l'habitacle. Le bois craquait et par moment la porte claquait. Robin avait fermé les volets pour nous protéger un peu plus du froid. Il se demanda si son fils était à l'abri, il avait confiance en ses joyeux compagnons et la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, Roland était à l'hôpital avec Petit-Jean. Le temps s'était dégradé si rapidement qu'ils devaient probablement y être encore. Tandis qu'il pensait à son fils, imaginant où il pouvait se trouver, il me regarda longuement. Il continua de tailler la pointe d'une de ses flèches avec son couteau quand je commençai à m'agiter doucement. Mon front perlait de sueur et je geignis faiblement. À plusieurs reprises je murmurai le prénom d'Henry. Robin, alerté par mes gémissements, lâcha sa flèche qui tomba dans un grand fracas sur le sol. Il se précipita à mon chevet, passa une main sur mon front pour vérifier que je n'avais pas de fièvre. Je continuai de murmurer le prénom d'Henry. Une larme s'échappa du coin de ma paupière avant qu'un sursaut ne me réveille subitement. Robin était tout près de moi, protecteur. Il me fallut un moment avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. La dernière chose dont je me souvins fut la douleur de l'alcool au contact de ma griffure. Puis le néant. Je pris le temps de retrouver une respiration stable. Robin m'aida à me redresser. J'ignorai pourquoi mais l'avoir près de moi me rassurai. Comme si c'était naturel, il plaça son bras autour de moi et me berça. Aucun de nous deux n'avait l'intention de briser cette parenthèse éphémère. Je décidai que pour une fois, je pouvais abaisser mes barrières. Il me caressa doucement les cheveux pour m'apaiser.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, vous avez été bien éprouvé ces derniers jours, Milady. Vous voulez en parler ? Me proposa-t-il  
\- Jours ? M'étonnais-je  
\- Ça fait deux jours que nous sommes coincés ici, vous avez eu une forte fièvre et votre inconscient a pris le dessus, comment vous sentez vous ?  
\- Vous vous êtes occupés de moi ? Le questionnai-je au lieu de lui répondre.  
\- Je vous avais dit que je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Je suis resté près de vous et je me suis occupé de votre blessure, votre fièvre est tombée et je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes revenue parmi nous.  
\- Merci, merci sincèrement je lui souris.  
\- Votre fils, il s'appelle Henry ? Me demanda Robin  
\- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?  
\- Parce que vous murmuriez son nom dans vos cauchemars et je ne vois pas une autre raison qui vous a poussé à vous arracher le cœur.  
\- Comment vous savez que...  
\- Ce n'est pas important la façon dont je le sais, ce qui est important c'est vous.  
\- Je l'ai perdu et je ne le reverrais probablement jamais. Lui ne se souvient même pas de moi. Lui confiai-je. Si je me suis arraché le cœur, c'était pour ne pas souffrir de cette situation. Ma mère ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé, et elle a compris trop tard qu'avec son cœur je lui aurais suffi. Je voulais simplement atténuer ce que je ressentais.  
\- Et ça a marché ? Me demanda-t-il innocemment.  
\- On dirait que non, peut être que je devrais utiliser le sortilège du sommeil comme me l'a suggéré ma chère sœur. Henry est l'amour véritable qui rompra le charme. - Je ne me réveillerais que lorsqu'il m'aura retrouvé.  
\- C'est une terrible erreur Se permit Robin  
\- Je crois que je suis la seule capable d'en juger.  
\- Quand ma femme est morte, j'ai voulu abandonner et j'ai trouvé une raison d'avancer. Une seconde chance.  
\- Je suis la méchante Reine, je n'ai pas le droit à une seconde chance, et je n'ai pas d'autre raison de continuer d'avancer.  
\- Vous vous trompez Regina, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. » Dit-il avec conviction.

Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras et je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche. D'après Clochette il était mon véritable amour. De ma main, je retournai son poignet laissant mes doigts parcourir le tatouage de lion que j'avais aperçu la première fois à la taverne avant de m'enfuir. Et s'il était ma seconde chance, si je pouvais vraiment aimer quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau ? Depuis la mort de Daniel, j'avais fermé mon cœur, forcée de subir un mariage arrangé par ma mère dans lequel je n'étais pas heureuse. J'étais ravagée par mon désir de vengeance, me répétant jour après jour que l'amour était une faiblesse. Je laissais la place à ma partie diabolique et enfouissait la douce Régina à l'intérieur. Et si Robin faisait revenir cette partie de moi. J'étais déjà passée à côté de cette chance une fois, m'interdisant d'aimer à nouveau. Peut-être que j'en avais besoin aujourd'hui. Ma fin heureuse était peut être plus proche que ce que je pensais. Robin me laissa parcourir son tatouage, sans dégager son bras, et je sentis sa main caresser tendrement mon épaule valide. Je frissonnai repensant aux images qui m'étaient apparu l'autre jour.

« Pensez-vous que nous nous soyons déjà rencontré ? Osai-je lui demander.  
\- Vous faites référence à mon tatouage ? Me demanda-t-il curieux  
\- Non, à vrai dire, j'ai... j'ai des flashs, comme des souvenirs que j'aurais vécu mais je ne me souviens pas les avoir vécu... vous devez me prendre pour une folle.  
\- Vous fantasmez sur moi, milady ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
\- Vous voyez encore des allusions.  
\- Vous pouvez peut être me dire pourquoi mon tatouage vous fascine tant que ça ? C'est la deuxième fois que je vous vois troublé en le regardant.  
\- Je ne suis pas troublée, j'ai déjà... Je n'en dis pas plus, je n'étais pas prête à lui dévoiler que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre d'après les dire d'une fée sans cervelle.  
\- Vous vous êtes enfuis la première fois. constata-t-il  
\- J'avais mes raisons, une piste à explorer, j'ai une méchante sorcière aux fesses, dois-je vous rappeler.  
\- Et des sentiments à refouler ? »

Robin descendit la main qui me caressait l'épaule pour venir enlacer mes doigts. Il effleura mon bras, profitant de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je n'étais pourtant pas prête, pas dans ces conditions. Il venait clairement de me montrer son attirance mais pourtant je ne pouvais pas. Je dégageai ma main. La peur s'empara de moi. Mes sentiments me faisaient peur. La Regina dont Daniel était tombé amoureux repartit là où elle sommeillait et je me crispai. Robin comprit qu'il m'avait peut être poussé un peu trop loin dans mes retranchements. Il se détacha alors de moi, et m'aida à me reposer doucement sur les oreillers. Au contact du tissu, je remarquai que ma blessure était moins douloureuse, et j'en fus soulagée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarquai qu'il m'avait posé un plaid sur les épaules, recouvrant ainsi mon buste. Je resserrai les pans du plaid et l'utilisait comme une protection. Robin m'apporta une gourde d'eau pour m'hydrater. Je bus l'eau fraiche lentement, me concentrant sur autre chose pour éviter Robin et son regard pénétrant.

Robin retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée après s'être assuré que je ne manquais de rien. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je n'avais plus ma magie et que c'était un problème. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu remédier à la situation. Hormis ma chère sœur, la seule magie capable de me le retirer était celle de Gold. Il était hors de question que je fasse appel à sa magie, j'avais payé assez de prix pour le restant de mes jours. Il me restait la fée bleue, mon seul espoir. Je le regardai ramasser la flèche qu'il avait laissé tomber pour me sortir de mon cauchemar. D'un geste précis, il la rangea dans son carquois avant de fermer les yeux et de rejoindre Morphée pour quelques heures.

Je n'arrivai pas à me rendormir, cela faisait déjà trois heures que je fixai désespérément le plafond. Je tournai entre mes doigts l'épingle à cheveux que j'avais gardée sur moi, réfléchissant à ma situation. Et plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je me perdais. Peut-être que Robin avait raison, peut être que me plonger dans un sommeil éternel n'était pas la solution. Mais qu'est ce qui m'en empêchait réellement ? Rien à première vue. Henry n'était plus là et j'étais le centre de tous les problèmes depuis mon réveil. Pourtant, je doutais parce que Robin m'avait fait espérer. Il m'avait donné l'espoir que je pourrais avoir une seconde chance, une autre raison de vivre. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais Robin était ma raison d'avancer, Clochette l'avait prédit et j'étais loin d'être indifférente à son charme. Je le repoussais parce que j'avais sans doute peur, peur de redevenir la femme que j'étais lorsque Daniel et moi nous nous aimions en cachette. Peur parce que je n'étais pas forte et que l'amour avait été ma faiblesse. Mais je savais qu'aimer m'avait rendue heureuse, plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été. Et malgré le fait que Robin de Locksley pouvait m'irriter sur certains points, je croyais que les sentiments naissant que je ressentais étaient réels. Provoquer Robin me protégeait contre mes propres sentiments. Il me demandait d'abaisser mon armure, peut être que je devais vraiment le faire. Notre attirance mutuelle était évidente, cette tension m'électrisait et j'arrivais même à être troublée en le regardant dormir. Je regardai longuement l'épingle à cheveux et décidai finalement que je ne donnerais pas à ma sœur cette satisfaction. J'avais désormais quelqu'un qui semblait croire en moi ainsi qu'une raison d'avancer. Peut-être devais-je saisir cette chance.

Lorsque je me redressai, la douleur de mon épaule me parut plus supportable. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je m'assis sur le bord du lit puis me relevais. Robin avait déposé mes vêtements bien pliés sur une chaise non loin de moi. Je grimaçai encore lorsque dans une torsion, je les récupérai. Je laissai tomber le plaid pour enfiler ma chemise et ainsi couvrir mon intimité. Je rajoutai la veste et mon manteau. Je jetai un regard vers Robin qui dormait profondément. J'espérais être de retour avant son réveil mais avec le temps qu'il faisait, je savais que je n'irais pas bien loin. Pourtant cela devait être suffisant. Je ramassais le plaid et m'en servis pour me protéger du vent et de la neige. L'épingle à cheveux bien en main, j'ouvris la porte du chalet pour me faufiler à l'extérieur. Une bourrasque glaciale s'engouffra dans le chalet. Je refermai aussitôt la porte. J'avançais prudemment, aveuglée par la neige blanche qui tombait. J'avais été prétentieuse de penser que je pourrais braver ce temps, simplement pour enterrer cette maudite épingle. Je m'arrêtai devant le premier arbre que je vis devant moi et je m'y accrochai, luttant contre le vent. M'accroupissant, j'enterrai rapidement l'épingle. Les flocons lacéraient mon visage, si bien que je peinais à ouvrir les yeux. Je resserrai le plaid pour me protéger d'avantage. Derrière moi, je ne mis pas longtemps à entendre un cri. Mon nom résonna plusieurs fois. Je n'étais pourtant pas loin du chalet. Je poussai sur mes jambes, aidée d'une main sur le tronc de l'arbre, la tête baissée pour me redresser et faire demi-tour. La voix se rapprocha et l'écho se fit plus net. Robin m'avait rejoint pour me faire revenir à l'intérieur. Il avait senti la bourrasque et comme il dormait d'un sommeil léger depuis les deux derniers jours, il avait immédiatement été réveillé et avait compris que j'avais quitté le chalet.

Il me rejoignit rapidement, passa un bras autour de moi pour m'entrainer vers le chalet. Personne ne parlait, nous étions trop occupés à lutter contre la tempête. Résistant au vent et à la neige qui nous arrivait dessus, nous atteignîmes l'entrée et Robin me dirigea à l'intérieur. La porte claqua sous l'effet du vent. Nous ne nous étions pas encore regardés et n'avions pas échangé un mot. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si Robin était en colère contre ma stupidité et s'il était déçu. Je retirais le plaid et le posait sur la chaise lorsque la réponse arriva enfin.

« Vous êtes inconsciente ou quoi ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! » S'emporta Robin

Sa voix était remplie de colère mais je pouvais entendre de l'inquiétude. Son attitude me confirma qu'il m'empêcherait par tous les moyens de me détruire. Il me protègerait jusqu'au bout et pour rien au monde il ne me laisserait me perdre. Ce sentiment était indescriptible et inexplicable. Nous nous connaissions depuis trop peu de temps et j'étais terriblement effrayée par cette émotion. J'avais fait un choix cette nuit et je ne pouvais plus reculer. Robin attendait une réponse et j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

« Vous ne croyez peut être pas au destin, ni aux secondes chances, et faire confiance n'est pas dans vos attributions naturelles. Je suis certes un voleur, mais un voleur honnête. Et je crois, j'ai la conviction profonde que votre cœur trouvera son chemin vers le bonheur... »  
\- Cela n'a pas l'air possible... lui répondis-je seulement en laissant une larme glisser sur ma joue.  
\- Vous ressentez avec votre âme, avec ou sans votre cœur, même avec une certaine dose de pessimisme... »

Je ne le laissai pas continuer, j'avais l'impression d'entendre Blanche Neige et ses belles leçons sur le courage, le bonheur et l'héroïsme. J'étais la méchante reine et n'avais rien de tout cela, du moins c'est ce que je croyais profondément. Pourtant j'étais touchée par les paroles de Robin et par l'énergie qu'il mettait à me convaincre. Alors je le fis taire et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, je m'approchais de lui, agrippant de mes mains les pans de sa veste et avec une certaine impertinence, je capturai ses lèvres, l'embrassant abruptement.

Le baiser fut rapide, mais il semblait nécessaire. Nos lèvres se détachèrent aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, laissant nos deux êtres en suspens. Nos regards se rencontrèrent. Le besoin vital se transforma en désir ardent et nous nous réunirent de nouveau dans un baiser beaucoup passionné. Je passais mes bras derrière le dos de Robin, le rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Il mit sa main dans ma chevelure avant de la poser sur ma nuque, approfondissant un peu plus le baiser. Ce moment resta en suspens de longues minutes. L'air se raréfia entre nous, et à bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes. La douceur des lèvres de Robin avait laissé son empreinte, je pouvais encore sentir sa bouche contre la mienne. Nos regards ne se quittaient plus. Les bras de Robin refusaient de me lâcher. Je l'avais invité dans mon intimité profonde, lui ouvrant mon âme. Ce baiser n'était pas une simple envie d'assouvir des besoins primaires trop longtemps restés inexistant, il représentait la naissance des sentiments concrets que je venais de matérialiser. Je n'étais plus seule avec mes sentiments, Robin les partageait et je ne pouvais plus mentir. Son regard cherchait à me comprendre, il m'interrogeait. Quelques heures auparavant je l'avais repoussé et maintenant je l'embrassais. C'était à ne rien n'y comprendre. J'étais moi-même un peu déstabilisée mais j'assumais pleinement ma décision. Le regard de Robin se faisait plus insistant comme s'il attendait que je prenne la parole en premier. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche, mais mes gestes parlaient d'eux.  
Je le sentis se détacher doucement de moi, reculant de quelques pas. Avec l'émotion et l'adrénaline de ses dernières minutes, j'avais fait abstraction de mon épaule, pourtant la douleur n'avait pas disparu. Je ressentis un frisson me parcourir lorsqu'il s'écarta, comme si ses bras étaient la seule couverture qu'il me manquait. Sans un mot, je me détournai de lui pour me diriger vers la cheminée afin de me réchauffer. Je mis un certain temps à rejoindre le tapis en laine naturelle. En fait, je voulais qu'il m'y rejoigne, que notre échange passionné ne s'arrête pas là. Je ne jetai aucun regard en arrière et je m'assis lentement sur le sol, les yeux plongés dans les flammes qui dansaient et crépitaient. J'enlevai délicatement mon manteau puis ma veste, dégageant ma chevelure brune dans un mouvement de tête provocateur. Ma nuque et mon épaule valide étaient nues face à Robin.

Il me regarda un instant sans intervenir, puis s'avança. Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher, et le contact de sa main sur mon cou m'électrisa. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir ma nuque, découvrant la douceur de ma peau. J'avais détaché deux boutons de ma chemise, l'encourageant à faire glisser le tissu en satin le long de mes épaules. J'en détachai un troisième pour être plus explicite. Robin comprenait très bien à quel jeu j'étais en train de jouer et il déposa de doux baiser dans mon cou. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès. J'en profitai pour ouvrir ma chemise et la laisser glisser le long de mes bras. Robin caressa mon omoplate valide redescendant le long de mon bras provoquant de doux frissons dans mon corps. Sa main remonta et un de ses doigts se rapprocha de mon bandage, dont il traça les contours.

« Nous devrions vérifier ta blessure, Régina » murmura-t-il  
\- Je crois... Dis-je en me retournant à peine, Je crois que ma blessure peut attendre... »

Je rapprochai dangereusement mes lèvres des siennes, lui faisant découvrir mon regard incandescent. Je brûlais de l'embrasser mais Robin en décida autrement créant une grande frustration en moi.

« Je suis un homme d'honneur, avec un code et je n'abuserais pas d'une femme en détresse et vulnérable. Me répondit-il esquivant ma tentative.  
\- Je ne suis pas faible ! Je réagis instantanément.  
\- Aujourd'hui seulement, tu es aveuglée par la perte de ton fils et tu cherches à combler ce vide. Et puis je ne suis pas convaincu que cette activité soit raisonnable dans ton état.  
\- Je ne cherche pas à combler un vide ! Je me défendis ouvertement.  
\- Je sais que tes sentiments sont sincères, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, Il essaya de me rassurer mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire était de me frustrer d'avantage. Surtout lorsqu'il retint mon bras qui était repartit à la charge autour de son cou. Mais tu le regretteras demain matin, crois-moi.  
\- Robin... » Commençais-je

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Cet homme avait le don de me faire perdre mes mots et mes moyens. Je finis par capituler, démunie. Je fis tout de même passer toute mon insatisfaction dans mon regard. Il finit par lâcher mon poignet et je ramenai mon bras vers moi. Délicatement, il déroula le bandage entourant mon épaule. Voyant que je grimaçai légèrement, il décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu as décidé de braver cette tempête. Me demanda-t-il  
\- J'avais mes raisons et elles ne te concernent pas.  
\- Elles m'ont concerné à la minute où je t'ai rejoint. Osa-t-il me répondre. Tu aurais pu mourir.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, majesté mais oui, je m'inquiète et je te l'ai dit, je te protègerais, tout comme je le fait avec ton cœur.  
\- Mon cœur ? M'affolai-je. Qu'est-ce que mon cœur vient faire là-dedans ?  
\- L'enterrer dans forêt de Storybrooke n'est pas l'idée la plus judicieuse. Et s'il était encore dehors, je ne crois pas que nous échangerions le moindre mot aujourd'hui.  
\- Où est mon cœur, Robin ? Je m'agitai nerveusement.

Il venait de rompre la magie entre nous et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à le détester. Il m'avait suivi et m'avait vu cacher mon cœur et je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. De quel droit se permettait-il de le garder avec lui ? Il l'avait avec lui depuis le début. Avant l'attaque du singe volant et pendant que je luttais contre la fièvre. Je voulais me retourner et lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour ce qu'il avait fait et je souris gravement en réalisant qu'un voleur resterait un voleur et que j'avais été si stupide. Je m'agitai, voulu me relever pour aller fouiller ses affaires, mais un mouvement brusque à l'épaule provoqua une nouvelle douleur. Robin posa une main calme sur mon autre épaule.

« Calme toi, et détends toi. Ça sera moins douloureux si tu me laisses faire. Réagit-il à mon gémissement.  
\- Mon cœur, Robin ! Répétais-je plus durement en arrêtant de bouger.  
\- Il est dans ma sacoche, et je te jure que je ne l'ai récupéré que pour te protéger.  
\- Tu es mon ange gardien maintenant ? Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule et je ne compte pas changer, surtout lorsque ça concerne ma propre survie.  
\- Ça semble mal parti, Regina. Crois-moi, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, même s'il m'avait volé mon cœur. Ses actions étaient nobles, il voulait me protéger et m'aider et c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis le début, depuis que nos regards s'étaient croisés la première fois.  
Et je le blâmais sans réfléchir. Il voulait vraiment m'aider et il me le demandait gentiment. Robin termina de panser ma blessure avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de moi. Il se dirigea vers sa sacoche et en sortit une petite bourse en cuir noir reconnaissable. Il revint s'assoir à mes côtés, dirigea ma paume vers le plafond et y déposa le sac dans son creux. Je pouvais sentir les battements nerveux à travers le cuir. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Je ne pouvais pas réintégrer mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je l'avais retiré pour Henry, pour l'oublier. J'avais caché mon cœur pour l'avoir loin de moi et un concours de circonstance le ramenait dans le creux de ma main. Je déliai la cordelette qui fermait le sac pour l'observer. Je le laissai rouler entre mes doigts.

« Tu te demandes s'il ne serait pas mieux dans ta poitrine ? Demanda prudemment Robin.  
\- Non. Je le regardai cette fois ci. Non, ce n'est certainement pas une bonne idée.  
\- Pourquoi ? Me questionna Robin révolté par ma réponse.  
\- Zelena ! Elle a déjà essayé de me l'arracher une fois, je ne prendrais pas le risque de lui donner la chance d'y parvenir la deuxième fois...  
\- Donne-moi la vraie raison, Zelena n'est qu'une excuse pour cacher une fois de plus tes sentiments. J'hésitai alors il m'encouragea à lui faire confiance.  
\- Henry, mon fils ! Avouais-je Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. J'ai renoncé au charme du sommeil, mais je ne suis pas prête à ressentir complètement son manque.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » Me sonda Robin concerné.

Robin. C'était lui qui m'avait fait renoncer au charme du sommeil, c'était les sentiments qu'il éveillait en moi, l'envie de voir où cela pouvait mener si je choisissais de ne pas les fuir. Notre baiser avait confirmé que j'avais probablement fait le bon choix. J'espérais simplement ne pas souffrir. L'amour m'avait apporté un lot de souffrances par le passé et c'était compliqué pour moi d'avancer sereinement sur ce terrain. Je détournai la tête à sa question, regardant dans la direction opposée. Robin avait probablement du mal à me comprendre. Mon cœur s'emballa, ses battements accélérèrent. Robin ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre mes pensées, pourtant il ne dit pas un mot, ne voulant pas me mettre mal à l'aise. Je relevai la tête vers lui et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Toi ! Je choisis d'être sincère avec lui. C'est toi qui m'as fait changer d'avis. Le tatouage, Clochette avait peut-être raison finalement. » J'effleurai d'un doigt son tatouage.

Je remis mon cœur dans la bourse en cuir et je resserrai le cordon. Je pris sa main et déposai mon cœur dans sa paume ouverte. Je fermai sa main autour et lui suppliai silencieusement de le garder et d'en prendre soin. Je décidai que cette fois il ne disposerait pas de mon cœur parce qu'il l'aurait volé, mais parce que j'aurais choisi de le lui confier. Et je voulais qu'il le garde.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir confier ce que tu as de plus précieux à un voleur comme moi ? Plaisanta Robin  
\- Tu l'as bien gardé avec toi tout ce temps, je te demande juste de t'y accrocher encore un peu parce que je n'en suis pas capable. Lui expliquai-je.  
\- J'y veillerais plus que ma propre vie. Je me contentai de lui sourire sincèrement. Et dis-moi Regina, mon tatouage, qu'a-t-il de si particulier ? C'est déjà la troisième fois que tu en parles.  
\- La quatrième rectifiai-je. Mais j'ai été assez stupide pour ne pas faire confiance à une fée qui voulait m'aider. Tout aurait peut-être été différent si j'étais entrée dans cette taverne... Tu étais de dos et je n'ai vu que ton tatouage et j'ai pris peur et je me suis enfui. C'était il y a quelques dizaines d'années. Elle avait prédit que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Lui contais-je  
\- Peut être que ce n'était pas notre heure, je veux dire par là que le bon moment pour nous c'est maintenant et que ça ne l'était pas la première fois que tu m'as vu.  
\- Nous ? Le défiai-je  
\- Si ce n'est pas nous, alors que signifie ce baiser que tu m'as donné ? M'interrogea-t-il  
\- Je peux recommencer ! Le provoquai-je  
\- On aura tout le temps pour ça plus tard, tu dois te reposer et puis nous ne sommes pas prêt de sortir d'ici.  
\- Et si... »

Ma main vint rencontrer le torse de Robin et avec insolence, je vins lentement détacher le premier bouton de sa chemise en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Et si... si je prenais les choses en main. Si on oubliait le repos et qu'on s'occupait de nous. » J'optai pour un numéro de charme.

Je pouvais user de mes charmes même s'il semblait difficile à convaincre. J'approchai mon visage du sien, mes lèvres brulantes cherchant les siennes. Elles se frôlèrent, laissant un soupir de contentement s'échapper de ma gorge. Mais elles ne se rencontrèrent pas, Robin avait pris mes mains dans les siennes interrompant une fois encore mon audace.

« Ton épaule n'est pas rétablie et ta fièvre est tombée i peine quelques heures, je te demande d'aller te reposer, Regina. S'il te plait. Son rejet me frustrait. Mais il faisait cela pour mon bien et ça me frustrait encore d'avantage.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir de toute façon. Alors à quoi bon.  
\- Tu n'as même pas essayé.  
\- Je le sais c'est suffisant.  
\- La vérité ? Si tu m'as confié ton cœur, tu peux aussi me dire la vérité.  
\- Je fais des cauchemars » je capitulai en faisant une moue agacée.

Je fus surprise de voir Robin se relever prestement. Il me tendit la main avec un sourire charmeur qui me fit fondre sur place. J'acceptai son invitation et me relevai en m'aidant de sa main comme soutien. Il m'entraina vers le lit où j'avais déjà passé les deux derniers jours. Je le regardai retirer ses chaussures et il s'allongea sur le matelas, m'ouvrant ses bras pour m'inciter à m'allonger également.

« Non ! m'offusquais-je Je viens de te dire que je faisais des cauchemars, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'y plonger, alors c'est non.  
\- Je reste avec toi, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer.  
\- Je ne panique pas !  
\- La seule chose à faire c'est venir te blottir dans mes bras et te laisser bercer par ma respiration. Quand Marianne est morte et que Roland commençait à faire des cauchemars c'était le seul moyen de le calmer. M'expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas Roland. Roland est un enfant, ce sont des peurs d'enfants.  
\- Il n'y a aucune différence, Regina, Aller viens maintenant, je te promets un sommeil serein. Il reste encore trois bonnes heures avant le lever du soleil et on a eu assez d'émotions pour cette nuit.  
\- Tu as de la chance que je garde mes forces pour me rétablir au plus vite et pour affronter ma sœur dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Bougonnais-je  
\- Tu seras encore plus en forme si tu viens t'allonger. »

Je capitulai une fois de plus et sans un mot, je m'allongeai sur le lit, dos à Robin. En à peine quelques secondes, je sentis ses bras m'encercler et j'appréciai sa chaleur corporelle, son souffle lent et reposant. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être terrifiée à l'idée de me laisser aller et de fermer les yeux. Mon corps était tendu, mes muscles contractés attestaient du stress qui m'envahissait. Une de mes mains vint naturellement enlacer celle de Robin posée sur mon ventre. Tandis qu'il me chuchotait qu'il était près de moi et que rien ne pourrait m'arriver, je fermai lentement les yeux, essayant de lui faire confiance. La régularité de sa respiration me calmait mais je ne m'endormis pas pour autant. Mes pensées étaient agitées. Toutes les nuits que j'avais passées depuis la mort de Daniel avaient été tourmentées. Pas une fois j'avais eu une nuit calme. Aujourd'hui, la perte de mon fils était au centre des angoisses de mon subconscient tout comme le combat acharné de la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

Je glissais lentement dans le sommeil, et je me retrouvai une fois de plus à la prise de tourments. Cette fois ci ma sœur parvenait à m'arracher le cœur. Henry était face à moi et m'appelait sans réussir à me rejoindre. Dans un mouvement rapide et impitoyable, Zelena m'écrasa le cœur, le rendant à l'état de poussière. Mes yeux se rouvrirent instantanément. Je me resserrai simplement contre Robin et je m'accrochai à son bras, m'en servant de bouclier. Je savais pour la première fois que Robin n'était pas comme les autres. Il était le seul à croire en moi, à me donner une seconde chance, et à ne pas avoir cédé face à mes tactiques pour éviter de faire face aux problèmes. Il avait raison, j'aurais pleinement regretté et lui en aurais surement voulu d'avoir profité de moi. Alors qu'en réalité c'est moi qui aurait profité de lui. Finalement, je préférais ne pas gâcher ces sentiments naissants que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Ces sentiments qui inondaient mon ventre me rendaient irrationnelle, j'avais l'impression de découvrir comme si c'était la première fois ce qu'était l'amour.

Robin resserra son étreinte. Je m'habituais à sa présence, et je me sentais même aimée dans ses bras. Cela finit par me suffire pour dormir paisiblement quelques heures.

Je dormais encore profondément quand Robin ouvrit les yeux. Il fut heureux de constater que sa persévérance avait payé et il m'observa un long moment, détaillant mes courbes, mes lèvres charnues, ma main resserrée autour de son bras, mes mèches rebelles sur mes joues. Il vint doucement caresser ma joue en souriant. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il aurait des sentiments pour la méchante Reine, il leur aurait ri au nez, et le voilà partageant le même lit que moi. Du bout des doigts, Robin déplaça ainsi mes mèches rebelles.

J'ouvris les yeux de longues minutes plus tard. La première chose que je vis fut son regard azur penché sur moi, un regard avenant et protecteur. Sa main me caressait toujours la joue. Il m'offrit un sourire radieux. Il faisait encore sombre dans la pièce, les volets fermés obstruaient la luminosité extérieure. Le vent sifflait toujours, faisant craquer le bois. La neige ne s'était pas arrêtée de tomber, pourtant malgré ce doux réveil, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sourire de Robin s'effaça instantanément lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude dans mes yeux. Ma main lâcha son bras et je bondis hors du lit, me couvrant rapidement. Quelqu'un était venu lorsque nous dormions. Le feu dans la cheminée était éteint et je vis l'épingle à cheveux posé en évidence sur la seule table présente dans la pièce. Je l'avais enterré pour y échapper et elle se retrouvait ici, accompagnée de la lettre de ma mère que j'avais fait tomber lors de mon face à face avec Zéléna. Un autre mot à l'encre verte l'accompagnait.

Qu'est-ce que cela fait de découvrir que notre chère mère avait plus d'estime pour ma magie que pour la tienne. Fait de beaux rêves ! Ta chère sœur.

Rouge de colère, je parcourais la pièce, réduisant cette provocation en un petit tas de poussière. Mon regard avait l'éclat des mauvais jours, celui où il valait mieux s'éloigner de moi. La méchante sorcière de l'ouest était passée. Elle savait où je me réfugiais. J'étais enfermée dans une prison de bois et elle venait me narguer. Elle m'avait enlevé la seule chose qui faisait de moi la femme forte que je m'étais construite, ma magie et elle me narguait avec la sienne. Et l'avantage qu'elle croyait avoir. Mon nez se contracta et mes lèvres se serrèrent. J'étais une boule de nerf, prête à exploser. Robin n'avait pas osé intervenir. Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur. Je me contenais pour ne pas envoyer valser le premier objet qui me tomberait sous la main. Au lieu de cela, j'essayai bec et ongles de détacher le bracelet noir qui m'encerclait le poignet, inhibant mes pouvoir. Je tirai de toutes mes forces, fit tourner mon poignet à l'intérieur, essayai de glisser ma main au travers et de le tordre. Après de multiples tentatives, je capitulai, jetant à travers la pièce un pot en terre qui se fracassa contre un des rondins de bois. Des larmes de nervosité s'échappaient mes yeux et s'écrasaient sur mes joues. Robin finit par intervenir pour m'empêcher de prendre une décision incohérente. Il s'avança prudemment vers moi, et lorsqu'il jugea que ma colère était sans danger pour lui, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Regina... Je ne lui laissai pas en dire plus.  
\- Ma sœur est venue ici cette nuit. Elle est venue ici alors que nous dormions ! Elle se joue de moi ! Dis-je sèchement  
\- Regina, regarde-moi ! Je relevai mon visage vers lui, encore tremblante de rage. Bien, essaye de te calmer d'accord.  
\- Robin, mon cœur... Mes yeux s'illuminèrent de terreur Si Zelena est venue ici, c'est pour une seule chose, Mon cœur. Tu as mon cœur ? » Mes yeux lui suppliait de me donner une réponse positive.

Robin mis ce qui me parut comme une éternité pour chercher dans sa veste et il finit par sortir la bourse en cuir et à la vue de mon impatience, il sortit l'organe de son écrin. Mes yeux se fermèrent à la minute où je l'aperçus. Le soulagement détendit peu à peu mes traits.

« Je t'ai promis d'y veiller même si ma vie en dépendait, Regina, alors je ne m'en séparerais pas, fait-moi confiance !  
\- C'est à ma sœur que je ne fais pas confiance ! Elle est prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.  
\- Tu ne la laisseras pas gagner.  
\- Sans mes pouvoirs, je n'ai aucune chance ! Le bracelet absorbe chaque particule de magie qui coule dans mes veines. Tant que je le porterais, je n'aurais aucun pouvoir. Je serais faible face à elle.  
\- N'y aurait-il pas un moyen de l'enlever ?  
\- Non, seul Zelena pourrait me l'enlever et Gold mais je ne sais pas où il est, personne ne le sait.  
\- Je peux essayer ? » Je fus prise d'un rire nerveux.

Robin voulait essayer alors que je venais de lui dire que personne ne le pouvait. Il insista pourtant et je n'eus d'autre choix que de lui tendre mon poignet assistant au ridicule de la situation. En effet, il n'y parvint pas plus que moi. C'était si risible que je ne parus même étonnée.

« Nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de sortir de cet enfer et au plus vite. »

Le voyant toujours lutter sur le cuir, je finis par récupérer mon bras, le ramenant sèchement vers moi. Je ne supportais plus de le voir s'acharner. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée que j'entrouvris pour avoir un aperçu des dégâts. Une nouvelle bourrasque me glaça la peau du visage. Je refermai aussitôt la porte.

« On ne sortira jamais d'ici, c'est un endroit parfait pour une prison parfaite. J'ironisai la situation déplorable. J'aurais mieux fait de dormir à la première occasion. Je regardais l'épingle à cheveux avec insistance.  
\- On trouvera un moyen me répondit Robin en essayant de capter mon attention. Et je devrais garder cette épingle pour t'empêcher une folie qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas. »

Robin prit délicatement entre ses doigts l'épingle à cheveux imprégnée du charme du sommeil et il l'enveloppa dans un tissu propre avant d'aller soigneusement la ranger dans un endroit sûr. Il revint vers moi se postant face à moi et il me prit les mains, m'obligeant ainsi à me calmer.

« Peut-être que nous devrions partir tout de suite. On a autant de chance de mourir ici que de mourir de froid. C'est juste une question de temps. Et me connaissant, dans les deux cas, ça finira très mal.  
\- Tu es à ce point pessimiste ?  
\- Tu le serais à ma place, tout ce qui me concerne de près ou de loin s'est toujours mal terminé.  
\- Alors puisque nous sommes deux, l'équation n'est qu'à moitié vrai. Je suis là pour la rééquilibrer. Et ensemble, nous finirons par vaincre Zelena parce que tu ne crois peut être plus en toi, mais moi je crois en toi et aussi en nous. Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai ne sommes-nous pas fait l'un pour l'autre ? »  
\- Si je n'avais pas été aveuglée par ma soif de vengeance peut être que nous nous serions rencontré bien plus tôt.  
\- Nous nous sommes trouvés aujourd'hui et je crois que le reste n'a aucune importance. »

Sur ces mots, Robin caressa ma joue et il vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me donner le courage de croire en nous. Pour me montrer qu'il y a encore une chose aujourd'hui qui valait la peine de se battre. Zelena croyait m'atteindre, me narguant et prenant l'avantage. Il y a une chose qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais même si elle parvenait à mettre la main sur mon cœur. L'espoir. L'espoir que Robin venait de me donner. Celui d'être peut être enfin aimé de nouveau. Alors Zelena m'avait peut-être trouvé cette nuit, jouissant de me voir enfermée, prisonnière de ce temps déplorable. Mais elle n'aura pas le cœur de la jeune Regina qui retrouvait les sensations du bonheur qu'elle avait perdu.

« Tu as raison, ça n'a aucune importance. » Dis-je simplement quand nos lèvres se détachèrent brièvement.

Je ne laissai pas Robin s'éloigner et scellai nos lèvres de nouveau, prenant l'avantage. Il faisait naitre chez moi un désir que je n'avais jamais connu avant. Mes yeux s'assombrirent et je ressentis un frisson agréable parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. Les caresses que Robin prodigua à la naissance de ma nuque y étaient pour beaucoup. Mes mains lâchèrent les siennes et je passai un bras dans son dos appuyant l'autre sur le muscle saillant de son bras. J'accentuai le baiser, l'empêchant délibérément de le rompre. J'avançai de quelques pas, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la paroi la plus proche. Mes mains baladeuses passèrent sous sa chemise caressant son dos étonnamment chaud. Robin mit fin au baiser avant que la tension soit trop forte entre nous deux. Ses mains récupérèrent mes bras, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, au contraire mais... » Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase.

Mes lèvres brûlantes prirent d'assaut son cou avant de redescendre sur sa mâchoire. Un nouveau geste de recul, plus hésitant cette fois ci se fit sentir de son côté, mais mes mains parvinrent tout de même à se poser sur sa taille, effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau douce. Mes baisers se firent de plus en plus insistants et fiévreux.

« Regina, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée...  
\- S'il te plait embrasse-moi et tais toi. » Je ne voyais pas de manière moins brutale de lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de lui de toute urgence.

Il hésita encore mais il finit par relâcher mes bras. J'en profitai pour les passer de nouveau sous sa chemise, capturant ses lèvres. Robin finit par capituler et il récupéra l'avantage. Dans un ballet parfait, il retourna la situation. Je sentis les rondins de bois dans mon dos et son corps m'envelopper toute entière. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, intenses et brûlants de désir. Un sourire provocateur se dessina sur mes lèvres et sans le quitter des yeux, je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise. Robin posa ses mains sur mes hanches et il les remonta sensuellement le long de ma taille et de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue et son pouce effleura ma lèvre inférieure. Il orienta doucement mon visage et il fondit une fois de plus sur mes lèvres. Nous étions maintenant collés l'un à l'autre. Nos langues se trouvèrent naturellement et s'engagèrent dans un ballet endiablé. Robin remonta lentement ma jupe, caressant mes cuisses recouvertes d'un simple collant. Ma jambe droite se plia et vint s'accrocher à sa hanche. Robin passa ses bras sous mes fesses pour me soulever légèrement. Un cri de surprise m'échappa et Robin s'empressa de l'étouffer contre ses lèvres chaudes. J'enroulai mes deux jambes autour de sa taille. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, le couvrant de baiser ardent, soufflant sur sa nuque pour réveiller ses sens tandis qu'il me porta et m'amena vers le lit de fortune où nous avions terminé ensemble notre première nuit. Il me posa délicatement sur le lit, se positionnant au-dessus de moi, Je m'empressai de lui retirer sa chemise, me délectant de la vue de ses muscles saillants et forts. Il ne tarda pas à faire tomber la mienne, savourant la vision de ma poitrine tendue, emprisonnée dans mon soutient gorge en dentelle noire. Nos lèvres se cherchèrent encore, s'éloignèrent, se frôlèrent et se rapprochèrent de nouveau. Un brasier se réveillait en moi, plus fort à chaque baiser qu'il me donnait. Mon corps frissonna sous ses caresses. Ma peau brûlait sous ses doigts qui parcouraient mes courbes. Je basculai ma tête en arrière, enivrée par les tendres baisers qu'il déposa sur mon épaule, à la naissance de mes seins et sur mon ventre. Je guidai sa main, la déposai sur mon sein, lui donnant ainsi l'autorisation de poursuivre son exploration. Robin vint d'abord détacher mon soutien-gorge. Il fit tomber les barrières, libérant ainsi ma poitrine. Une de mes mains lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tandis que l'autre s'agrippa à son bras. Une vague de plaisir inonda mon ventre à l'instant précis où il enveloppa ma poitrine, effleurant mon téton. Sa langue le caressa voluptueusement. Je manquai de défaillir à chaque assaut. Robin ne lâcha pas sa prise, satisfait de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Un gémissement à peine audible s'échappa de ma gorge sans que je parvienne à le retenir. Robin redescendit sur mon ventre, s'attardant autour de mon nombril et sur mes flans. J'y étais particulièrement sensible et mon corps ondula sensuellement. Sa main baladeuse caressa mon autre sein avant de revenir m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, ravivant le désir. Je sentais pleinement sa virilité se durcir contre le haut de ma cuisse intérieure. Ma main vint à la rencontre de la bosse qui s'était formée et je la massais avec délectation, satisfaite de la surprise que j'avais créé. Je l'encourageais à continuer son exploration. Robin s'attarda un plus longtemps sur ma poitrine, massant mes seins, mordillant tendrement mon téton ce qui eut pour effet de m'électriser complètement si bien que je lâchai ma prise. Robin en profita pour descendre plus bas et d'un geste tendre, il laissa glisser mon collant le long de mes jambes avant de me le retirer complètement. Il fit de même avec ma jupe noire et mes chaussures. Seul un string en dentelle noir faisait encore obstacle à mon intimité. Robin revint m'embrasser tendrement en me caressant la joue. Mes bras parcouraient tout son dos. Etourdie par ses attentions, je réalisai trop tard qu'il était parti à l'assaut de mon intimité. Sa main caressa d'abord mes cuisses avant de franchir la dentelle noire. Une caresse légère frôla mon extrémité la plus sensible. Je rompis le baiser, basculant ma tête en arrière dans un doux gémissement. Le sourire de Robin me confirma qu'il avait obtenu l'effet recherché. Il continua cette douce torture, appréciant pleinement de me voir à sa merci. J'essayai de garder le contrôle, mais Robin entra un doigt à l'intérieur de moi, m'inondant le bas du ventre d'une agréable douleur. Il captura mes lèvres pour faire mourir le gémissement qui commençait à sortir de ma gorge. Son autre main vint titiller mon téton, augmentant mon plaisir. Il entama un lent vas et vient avec son doigt, torturant toujours mon bouton d'or.

« Laisses-toi aller, Milady » me murmura suavement Robin dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je passai un bras autour de son cou et je m'y agrippai pour le sentir un peu plus proche de moi. Ses mouvements délicieux provoquaient dans mon corps des sensations incroyables qui me faisaient perdre la tête. Il accéléra la cadence avec son doigt, gardant une lenteur exquise sur ses caresses. Il cherchait à me rendre folle, à me faire exploser. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou m'agrippant un peu plus à ses épaules. Mon dos s'arrondit, la brûlure de mon ventre me fit serrer les dents. Mes doigts s'encraient dans sa peau.

« Robin... Je haletai à bout de souffle. Robin... hmmm... s'il te plait... » Le plaisir qu'il me donnait était exquis.

Il ne relâcha pas la pression, il voulait me sentir vibrer sous son corps. Il profita que ma nuque soit dégagée pour me titiller le lobe de l'oreille. Un léger spasme irradiait mon bas ventre. J'étais proche de l'orgasme. Mes jambes tremblèrent faiblement d'abord. Me sentant proche de l'explosion, Robin passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Et sans un bruit, le plaisir m'inonda toute entière, contractant mon corps. Mes jambes se dérobèrent et ma respiration se fit hachée. La tête toujours enfouie dans le cou de mon amant, j'appréciai la douce caresse dans mon dos le temps que je redescende sur terre. Il s'était retiré de mon intimité, me prodiguant désormais une tendresse infinie.

Lorsque ma respiration se calma, je redressai ma tête pour affronter le regard de Robin. Il tenta de m'embrasser mais je n'avais pourtant pas dis mon dernier mot. Je déboutonnai les boutons de son pantalon, libérant son membre durcit par l'excitation que mon orgasme lui avait prodigué. Doucement, dans un lent vas et vient, je le caressai. Nos lèvres se détachèrent quelques secondes. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge. Je ne le laissai pas s'exprimer plus longtemps et capturais ses lèvres de nouveau, tout en continuant la douce. Nos langues se cherchèrent, dansèrent, se repoussèrent pour mieux se retrouver et se caresser. Robin se perdit dans mes caresses. Je sentais son intimité gonfler un peu plus sous mes mains expertes. Robin avait du mal à se contenir. Il posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur mon sein. J'avais envie de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi. Il avait envie de me faire sienne. Sans un mot ma main le lâcha et dans une douceur infinie, il me pénétra, attendant quelques instants que je m'habitue à sa présence. Un bref gémissement m'échappa lors de son intrusion.

« Ça va ? Me demanda Robin concerné  
\- Fais-moi l'amour, Robin » répondis-je simplement

D'un signe de tête positif et sans le quitter des yeux, je l'encourageai à entamer de doux va et vient. Il m'encercla de ses bras fort et musclés et je me réfugiai contre lui, me laissant rythmer par ses tendres assauts. Mon bassin accompagna ses mouvements et je déposai une ribambelle de baiser sur son épaule et dans le creux de sa clavicule. Robin accentua la cadence, m'emmenant dans un tourbillon de sensations interdites. Je m'abandonnai complètement à lui, oubliant la moindre de mes pensées. Un spasme délicieux contracta mon bas ventre et un frisson irradia mon corps. Je pourrais passer l'éternité dans ses bras, accrochée à lui, unissant mon corps au sien. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de si intense et doux à la fois. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de connaître l'amour charnelle avec Daniel, mon premier grand amour et cela était peut être mieux ainsi, je ne me permettrais pas de comparer, je n'avais pas envie de comparer. L'amour que Robin me donnait ne ressemblait en aucun cas au devoir d'épouse et de Reine que j'avais été contrainte de partager avec le Roi Léopold. Il ne ressemblait pas non plus au simple besoin sexuel que j'avais éprouvé en utilisant mes nombreuses conquêtes d'une nuit, simplement pour m'apaiser. Aujourd'hui l'amour que je partageais avec Robin, dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Chaque parcelle de mon corps bouillonnait, ressentait un plaisir inconditionnel et découvrait ce que signifiait être aimée.

« Robin... Hmmm... » Mes forces m'abandonnèrent peu à peu.

Le plaisir que je ressentais, était si intense. Mes bras ne parvinrent pas à s'accrocher plus longtemps aux épaules de Robin, Mon dos se cambra légèrement et je rejetai ma tête en arrière. Robin se redressa un peu, continuant ses assauts. Il admira mon corps, ma poitrine ferme et tendue, mes courbes saillantes. La sensation de ses mains sur mes hanches, et les caresses qu'il s'employait à me prodiguer réveilla encore un peu plus l'onde de choc qui me parcourait de l'intérieur.

« Oh Regina, tu es si belle... ne ferme pas les yeux, ton regard de braise... hmmmm... me rend fou.  
\- Robin... je... je... Ha...aa... J'ouvris les yeux et plongea mon regard dans le sien. Je... hmmm » Parler était devenu difficile et j'espérais qu'il me pardonnerait de ne pas entamer une grande conversation.

Contre toute attente, Robin caressa mon bouton d'or, électrisant un peu plus mon être tout entier en maintenant une cadence vigoureuse. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure fortement pour minimiser mes gémissements. Robin accentua ses caresses un peu plus durement pour me contraindre à lâcher prise.

« Regina,... abandonne-toi à moi. » M'encouragea Robin

Ma tête roula de droite à gauche, dégageant mon cou. Mes mains vinrent envelopper ma poitrine avant que Robin prenne une de mes mains dans la sienne. Il continua effrontément son agréable torture. Un long râle sortit de ma gorge, Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous le corps de Robin. J'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur, de perdre pied et conscience entre la réalité et le moment présent. J'avais le sentiment de flotter au-dessus du vide. Le matelas n'existait plus, je ne ressentais que le contact étrange du corps de mon amant autour de moi. Le bras de Robin s'enroula autour de ma taille. Il me maintint fermement, intensifiant vigoureusement l'allure de ses mouvements.

Oh Robin... ne t'arrête pas... Je... Hmmm... S'il te plait... Haaaaa. Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Je... Je... »

L'intensité du plaisir que je ressentais, amena une sensation de flottement, la délivrance était proche. Robin me prit dans ses bras ayant rapidement compris ce que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire. Dans un dernier effort, je l'embrassai, refusant de le quitter des yeux. Un spasme vrilla les muscles de mon ventre et mon bassin, m'amenant à la rencontre de l'extase. Mon corps fut pris d'intenses tremblements que Robin tentait d'apaiser dans ses bras protecteurs. Je m'accrochai à lui, mon regard brûlait de passion. Robin me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Nous restâmes enlacés un long moment, le temps de retrouver nos esprits. J'étais à fleur de peau, extrêmement sensible et faible. Mais je me sentais apaisée et en sécurité. Haletante, il me fallut un certain temps pour revenir à moi.

Robin me reposa sur le lit et il s'effondra à côté de moi. Le temps s'arrêta un long moment, l'un à côté de l'autre, nous fixions le plafond. L'espace autour de moi se matérialisa de nouveau, notre refuge en bois brut, la tempête qui faisait rage, le corps moite de Robin à mes côtés. Sa main dans la mienne et ce merveilleux sentiment de bien être qui m'entourait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne pensais qu'au moment présent, oubliant ma peine concernant Henry et mon combat avec Zéléna. Je basculai sur mon flan droit et me rapprochai de Robin, me blottissant contre lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Son bras se referma sur moi avec douceur.

« Et maintenant ? Osai-je demander Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir te lâcher.  
\- On peut rester aussi longtemps que le temps nous gardera ici. Et en plus de ça la vue n'est pas désagréable se vanta l'archer.  
\- Robin ! M'offusquai-je  
\- Je ne vais pas me plaindre, vous avez un corps magnifique, majesté. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt chanceux. J'étais flattée d'un tel compliment  
\- Je ne voudrais pas te priver d'une si belle vue. J'avais conscience de l'effet que je faisais aux hommes en règles général et je pouvais en jouer facilement. Mais si tu veux pouvoir en profiter encore longtemps préserve-le et je ne suis pas certaine que mourir de froid soit l'option que tu choisiras. »

Je souris lorsque je remarquai sa mine déconfite. Il attrapa la couverture au-dessus de nous et il couvrit notre nudité. Nos ébats nous ayant complètement vidé, le sommeil nous gagna rapidement, nos corps ayant besoin de récupérer. J'eus conscience d'un dernier baiser sur ma tempe avant de sombrer.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux, ma montre affichait trois heures de l'après-midi. Nous avions dormi plus de six heures, enlacés l'un à l'autre. Un sommeil paisible et calme comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Je me redressai légèrement en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller mon voleur encore endormi. J'inspectai la pièce des yeux. Rien n'avait changé, nos vêtements jonchaient le sol là où nous les avions abandonnés. La sacoche de Robin était toujours à sa place, bien rangée avec son carquois et ses flèches. Le plaid humide que j'avais jeté sur la chaise en bois la veille était dans la même position. Rien n'avait changé. Pas même le petit sac en cuir noir que j'avais confié à Robin. Il le tenait dans sa main. Il avait probablement dû le récupérer une fois que je m'étais endormie. Je pouvais lui faire entièrement confiance, il était prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie pour moi et il tenait mon cœur entre ses mains comme il le faisait avec mon corps. Protection et tendresse. Il n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher. Il venait de se créer entre nous un sentiment bien plus fort que l'amour. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me sentais plus seule.

Je me détachai lentement de lui pour profiter encore un peu de ce moment de solitude en repensant à ce que nous avions fait au petit matin. Je rougis et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Avec précaution je quittai ma place auprès de lui. Je récupérai mes vêtements au sol et je m'habillai prestement en faisant attention à ne pas brusquer mon épaule. Je mis un certain temps à réaliser qu'un étonnant silence régnait dans la pièce. Un véritable silence. Les bourrasques de vents avait disparues tout comme le claquement du volet en bois et le sifflement des rondins de bois. Je m'étais presque habituée à les entendre continuellement. Ce silence étrange me ramenait à une réalité que j'aurais voulu réellement oublier. Mes ébats amoureux avec Robin n'avaient pas résolu le problème de la perte de nos souvenirs sur l'année précédente, ni la menace de ma chère sœur, ni la perte d'Henry. Je me risquai à ouvrir doucement la porte. Une lumière blanche m'aveugla quelques instants, mes yeux s'étant habitués à la pénombre. Le brouillard épais avait disparu et un ciel encore nuageux se dégageait devant moi. La neige avait arrêté de tomber, un manteau blanc immaculé recouvrait la forêt de Storybrooke. Pieds nus, je ressentis le froid sur ma peau, ce qui m'arrêta net. Je retournai à l'intérieur pour enfiler mes bottes qui étaient posées dans un coin de la pièce. Robin m'observait depuis un petit moment, appuyé sur les coudes, un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné que je sois déjà habillée. Concentrée sur ma tâche, je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence, ce n'est que lorsque que je me relevai que je rencontrai son regard.

« Déjà prête ? Me demanda-t-il  
\- Il s'est arrêté de neiger et le brouillard s'est dissipé, on devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici et rentrer en ville. Lui rétorquai-je  
\- Si vite alors que nous venons de passer la plus belle journée qu'il est possible de rêver.  
\- Ne fait pas l'idiot, ce moment était très agréable mais...  
\- Je dirais plutôt que c'était incroyable et... Robin se leva et vint se poster derrière moi en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.  
\- Et cela pourrait se reproduire mais pas maintenant et pas ici. Je retirai calmement ses bras qui m'enlaçaient.  
\- Je vois, Tu as une méchante sorcière à combattre, et j'ai un cœur à protéger, majesté.  
\- C'est une réalité et tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi ma sœur veut mon cœur, et que je ne l'aurais pas arrêtée, je ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose.  
\- Tu oublies l'attaque du singe volant et ta blessure à l'épaule, tant que tu ne seras pas complètement guérie, tu ne pourras pas l'affronter.  
\- Sans ma magie, je n'ai aucune chance mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur d'elle et de son projet machiavélique. Après tout je suis la méchante reine. Et je ne la laisserai pas gagner quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Expliquai-je convaincue  
\- C'est du suicide Régina. Se révolta Robin  
\- Peut être mais c'est le seul moyen, et tant qu'elle n'aura pas mon cœur, elle ne pourra pas m'atteindre. Tant que tu le protègeras, je serais en sécurité, c'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu le gardes.  
\- Je t'ai promis d'en prendre soin, et je tiendrai parole.  
\- Je sais et j'ai confiance en toi.  
\- Je t'accompagne, tu auras peut être encore besoin de mon aide.  
\- Encore ?  
\- Tu es bien trop fière pour l'avouer.  
\- Je m'en sortais très bien toute seule avant que tu décides de me suivre et d'intervenir avec ce singe ailé.  
\- Il t'aurait tué. Si je n'étais pas intervenu...  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon de morale sur les actions que je mène, merci »

Je me dirigeai déjà vers la porte du chalet tandis que Robin s'habillait à la hâte, attrapant sa sacoche et son carquois. L'air sec mais encore froid caressa mon visage, La neige était épaisse et profonde sous mes pieds. Autour de moi, se dessinait à perte de vue la forêt de Storybrooke. Le brouillard n'obstruait plus la vue, pourtant je ne savais pas réellement où nous étions. Lorsque nous étions arrivés cinq jours auparavant, j'étais trop concentrée à oublier la douleur que je n'avais pas fait attention. Robin me rejoignit et intérieurement j'étais soulagée qu'il ne m'ait pas écouté. Nous décidâmes donc de quitter le chalet derrière nous et de braver les conditions climatiques encore instable pour rejoindre le centre-ville. J'avais pris la décision de me battre et personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher, y compris Robin.

Il nous fallut deux bonnes heures pour revenir à pied du chalet. La route enneigée que nous avions empruntée était à peine praticable, nous faisant perdre un temps précieux. Mon épaule aussi, Robin avait eu raison une fois de plus, je n'étais pas complètement rétablie et ma faiblesse nous avait ralentis.

La rue principale était déserte. Les commerces étaient éteints, tout comme les éclairages de la ville. Cette ville fantôme me glaçait le sang. Nous arrivâmes devant le Grannys d'où s'échappait une faible lumière. La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici, j'avais été pointée du doigt, blâmée et accusée. Je n'étais pas certaine d'être la bienvenue si je franchissais à nouveau la porte du restaurant. Une main posée sur mes reins me rappela la présence de Robin, qui m'incitait à avancer. Pourtant j'étais comme paralysée.

« Je crois deviner que tu n'es pas la bienvenue.  
\- Ils croient que je suis la responsable de cette nouvelle malédiction et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais leur prouver le contraire.  
\- Ils ont peut-être déjà fait connaissance avec Zelena, Nous serons vite fixés si c'est le cas.  
\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Je ne pourrais pas me volatiliser comme la dernière fois.  
\- Sa majesté fuit ?  
\- Non je ne fuis pas, mais... Oh et puis cesse de m'appeler Majesté... M'agaçai-je  
\- Je suis avec toi et je crois qu'on est tous assez intelligent pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge. Aller entrons, s'ils ne savent pas que la méchante sorcière de l'ouest est responsable de tout, on se doit de les avertir. Robin ne releva pas mon agacement.  
\- Allons-y ! Capitulais-je, résignée. De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix.»

Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps d'entrer dans le restaurant que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Je me retrouvai face à David et Blanche. J'avais comme une impression de déjà vu, sauf peut-être l'expression d'affolement sur leur visage. Étaient-ils inquiet parce que j'étais face à eux ? Après tout, cela ne m'étonna guère. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, j'étais prête à leur envoyer une boule de feu en pleine figure. Cependant, la stupéfaction et le soulagement naissant dans leurs regards me dit que j'avais peut être tort. Blanche s'arrêta net et me dévisagea un instant. Je sentis la main de Robin se poser sur ma taille comme pour m'apaiser, me protéger ou simplement pour me montrer qu'il était là et qu'il ne me laissait pas tomber.

« Regina, nous t'avons cherché partout... commença Blanche soulagée de me voir.  
\- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner autant de mal, je suis toujours présente quand il faut m'arrêter et m'interroger. J'ironisai tellement la situation semblait irréaliste.  
\- Nous aurions dû vous croire, l'autre jour. Intervint David. J'arquai un sourcil dans un faux semblant d'incompréhension.  
\- Vous étiez prêts à me condamner au bûcher et aujourd'hui vous cherchez une rédemption ?  
\- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, Regina. Après ton départ précipité, nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de toi, ta voiture était enlisée dans la neige, abandonnée, ton caveau ouvert et mis sans dessus dessous. David est allé vérifier chez toi, la porte était aussi ouverte et nous avons trouvé du verre brisé.  
\- Peu de temps après nous faisions connaissance avec la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest. Annonça David.  
\- Oh ! Vous avez fait connaissance avec ma chère sœur alors. Je ne vous apprends donc rien.  
\- Vous le saviez ? Demanda David irrité.  
\- Ta sœur ? S'exclama Blanche surprise de cette révélation  
\- Ma demi sœur pour être précise ! Je l'ai appris de la même manière que vous à la différence qu'elle n'a pas essayé de vous tuer.  
\- Alors nous avons un problème réagit immédiatement Blanche.  
\- Je dirais plutôt que j'ai un problème. Rectifiai-je. Et je crois que j'ai assez perdu de temps ces cinq derniers jours, alors merci de ne pas m'en faire perdre d'avantage. »

Je me retournai pour m'éloigner, mais je n'eus le temps de faire que quelques pas avant que Blanche me rattrape par le bras. Mon épaule m'envoya un signal douloureux qui j'avais presque oublié.

« Regina, attend ! Nous ne savons pas où elle est, personne ne le sait.  
\- Raison de plus pour commencer à chercher. Et je la trouverais.  
\- Tu ne pourras pas la vaincre seule.  
\- J'ai déjà essayé de la convaincre, sans succès intervint Robin. Je lui lançai un regard noir.  
\- Sans magie, tu n'iras pas loin et tu perdras. Malgré nos différents, je ne veux pas perdre ma belle-mère.  
\- Sans magie ? Tu me connais mal Blanche Neige !  
\- Le bracelet que tu portes au poignet est le même que celui que tu portais lorsque Greg Mendel te torturait, il inhibe ta magie. Et je ne suis peut-être pas médecin mais je t'ai connu beaucoup plus en forme.  
\- D'accord, et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? M'énervais-je.  
\- Laisse nous t'aider. M'implora Blanche neige.  
\- Vous ? Riais-je nerveusement. Non merci. »

Cette fois ci je me détournai pour de bon et je partis dans la rue à grandes enjambées. J'entendis Robin s'excuser pour moi. Je n'étais pas prête à faire équipe avec un duo de bras cassé. Ils étaient prêts à me blâmer à la première occasion alors que j'essayais de tout faire pour changer. Et maintenant, je devais accepter leur aide. Hors de question. J'avais ma fierté et je tenais à la garder intacte. J'avançai dans la rue, m'éloignant encore un peu plus d'eux. Au loin Robin appela mon prénom mais je ne me retournai pas. Je devais retrouver Zelena, peu importe le prix que je payerais. Peu importe comment je me sentais. Je ne devais pas la laisser gagner. Robin accourut et il arriva près de moi, inquiet de ne pas me voir lui répondre. J'avais le regard rivé sur l'horizon. Je continuai d'avancer malgré tout avant de me stopper net.

Comme une force venue de nulle part, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest avança droit sur moi avec Gold à ses côtés. La tête haute, je ne laissai rien paraître. Ma sœur avait entendu mes pensées. Cela m'épargnerai de fouiller la région pour la trouver. Notre duel allait avoir lieu ici. Robin se rapprocha de moi et le contact de sa main dans mon dos, me fit revenir à la réalité. Je pivotai mon visage vers lui, le regard rempli de noirceur et d'inquiétude. Silencieusement, je lui demandai de partir. De ne pas rester près de moi. Cela était trop dangereux pour lui. Il avait un fils et il ne devait pas risquer sa vie pour moi. Sans sortir le moindre son, mes lèvres lui suppliaient. Robin m'attrapa la main et il la serra pour me donner le courage nécessaire pour affronter la femme jalouse. Il s'éloigna de moi à contre cœur. Je ne le vis pas serrer contre sa poitrine, mon cœur qui battait bien trop vite. Zelena s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi et nous nous jaugions l'une et l'autre. Elle tenait entre ses mains la dague du ténébreux, ce qui lui permettait de le contrôler. Un peu plus loin David et Blanche avaient arrêté de respirer et un attroupement de personnes nous avaient rejoint devant le Granny's. On pouvait dire que Zelena avait l'attitude de la Reine que je n'avais pas du tout en cette fin d'après-midi. Et pourtant j'étais la première à la défier parce que je n'avais pas peur d'elle.

« Je n'ai rien à perdre, alors si tu veux me tuer, tu devrais le faire tout de suite, qu'on en finisse.  
\- Oh, mais je ne veux pas te tuer. Ria Zelena  
\- Je sais que tu es venue cette nuit, Tu as pris ton pied au moins ! Parce que si tu ne veux pas me tuer, sache que tu n'imagines pas une seconde ce que je suis capable de faire.  
\- Tu n'imagines pas non plus jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller pour récupérer ton joli cœur.  
\- Qu'a-t-il de si précieux ? Je l'interrogeai.  
\- Tu n'as même pas idée de l'importance qu'il a pour mon projet. Projet qui mènera ta perte.  
\- Tu ne l'auras jamais, tu peux toujours chercher, fouiller chaque centimètre carré de ce pays, tu ne poseras jamais la main dessus.  
\- Oh, mais je n'ai besoin de fouiller quoi que ce soit, je sais déjà que ton précieux Robin détient ton cœur, et c'est toi qui va me le donner.  
\- Tu me connais mal.  
\- Alors comment tu vas t'y prendre sans magie ? Parce que face au ténébreux, je te vois mal remporter ce duel. Et puis cette vilaine griffure, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que mon cher ami mette les crocs. Tu aurais fait un si mignon petit singe. Sourit-elle mauvaise. Maintenant Régina, dis-moi où Robin des Bois cache ton cœur ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je serais assez bête pour te dire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Tu devrais capituler et je promets de ne pas abimer son joli minois.  
\- Je ne te laisserais certainement pas lui faire de mal. Tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps.  
\- Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour. L'amour est une faiblesse. » Un rire glaça le ciel.

Dans un geste, elle brandit la dague du ténébreux. Gold me lança un regard désolé. Je savais déjà qu'il obéirait à la moindre demande de Zelena sans avoir le choix et sans pouvoir y résister. Je n'avais pas prévu cette complication. En plus de ne pas avoir ma magie, je ne me retrouvais pas à mon avantage. Avant de mettre à exécutions ces menaces, Zelena me laissa encore le choix au son d'un tic-tac glaçant. Je me retrouvais dans un dilemme terrible. Je pouvais facilement sacrifier mon cœur si j'avais la certitude qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à Robin hors je n'avais aucune confiance en elle. Si Robin était véritablement mon âme sœur comme le prétendait Clochette, détruire mon bonheur naissant serait une aubaine bien trop belle pour qu'elle la laisse passer. Et si je ne faisais rien, elle jetterait Gold à ses trousses.

Tandis que je détaillai tour à tour l'homme pris au piège et ma sœur, un détail attira mon attention. Zelena portait un pendentif vert émeraude autour du cou. Or j'avais déjà vu ce bijou par le passé. Si ma mémoire était bonne, sa magie était enfermée à l'intérieur, elle serait toute puissante tant qu'elle le porterait. Si j'arrivais à lui arracher, elle serait dépossédée de tout pouvoir. Mais comment y parvenir ? Le temps que j'y réfléchisse, l'horloge sonna, me sortant de ma torpeur. Zelena tenait toujours la dague en main, le temps qu'elle m'accordait était écoulé. Zelena brandit un peu plus la dague. Je devais agir. En à peine une seconde, je me jetai sur elle, n'ayant que cette solution. Je savais que l'idée était stupide et irréfléchie mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser envoyer Gold sur les traces de Robin. Je regrettai d'avoir choisi cette option à la seconde où elle me stoppa d'un geste de la main. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer et mes pieds quitter le sol. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à Cora, la mère qui m'avait imposé ma vie en se servant de la magie pour me faire plier à ses moindres exigences. Je sentis la magie me comprimer la gorge. Je pris sur moi pour supporter la pression.

« Tu croyais pouvoir me battre, tu ne le peux pas petite sœur. Rumpelstiltskin m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il t'a enseigné. Et devine quoi ! Je me révèle bien meilleure que toi ! Maintenant que les négociations n'ont mené nulle part, je vais utiliser la manière forte. »

Elle dirigea la dague vers Gold et elle lui ordonna de trouver Robin des Bois et de faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour lui prendre mon cœur. Je pris alors réellement conscience des sentiments qui faisaient battre mon cœur et frissonner mon corps. J'aimais Robin même si nous nous cherchions et que je ne lui facilitais pas les choses. Je pouvais dire que le coup de foudre existait. J'avais le sentiment qu'on m'arrachait une partie de moi-même. Je vis Gold s'en aller dans un nuage de fumé jaune. Mon être tout entier se liquéfia. Zelena me tenait toujours en joug. Je la fusillais du regard, désespérant de la tuer. Malgré tout ce que j'avais parcouru pour oublier ma noirceur et faire le bien autour de moi, j'avais envie de tout envoyer balader. Je m'imaginais lui écraser le cœur petit à petit. Je jouissais presque de l'imaginer souffrir, de la voir s'effondrer lorsque je rejetterais la poussière de son cœur sur le sol. Je ne la quittai pas des yeux, je voulais qu'elle comprenne bien que je ne m'abaisserais jamais devant elle, et qu'elle avait peut-être gagné une bataille mais elle ne gagnerait certainement pas la guerre. Elle me lâcha et je m'effondrai devant elle. Je vins lentement masser mon cou avant de la voir disparaître dans un nuage de fumée verte.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

* * *

Blanche neige se précipita sur moi pour m'apporter son aide. D'un geste brusque, je lui fis comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle me touche et me relevai prestement. Je lissai ma jupe et redressai les épaules pour faire bonne figure et sans un mot, je partis dans la direction empruntée par Robin. Je n'arriverais jamais à le rejoindre avant Gold mais je devais essayer de les trouver. J'étais sûre d'une chose désormais Zelena ne voulait pas me tuer. Elle voulait utiliser mon cœur pour autre chose. Quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon, j'en avais même des frissons d'angoisse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tuer Robin. J'accélérai le pas, courant presque. Je me surpris à appeler son prénoù, à le crier dans l'espoir qu'il m'entende. Puis je me dis qu'il devait probablement être parti retrouver son fils. Il m'avait dit plus tôt qu'il l'avait laissé avec ses joyeux compagnons, qu'il était en sécurité. L'hôpital ! Il ne pouvait être que là. Avec la tempête, Roland ne l'avait pas quitté. Le docteur Whale avait accompagné un de ses hommes pour le soigner. Je fis demi-tour et pris la direction plus à l'ouest et je courus aussi vite que je m'en sentais capable.

L'hôpital était éclairé, je m'arrêtai devant un instant avant de pousser les portes de toutes mes forces. Avec affolement, je me précipitai dans le hall, puis dans les couloirs. J'entendis le cri d'un enfant résonner dans le silence pesant autour des murs blancs immaculés qui manquait cruellement de chaleur. Je m'élançai vers le hurlement. La scène devant mes yeux me stoppa net. J'étais pétrifiée d'horreur, immobile sur le pas de la porte d'une chambre. L'un des compagnons de Robin était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, un bandage à l'épaule. Personne n'osait faire le moindre geste. Roland, le fils de Robin était aux prises de Gold. Robin, l'arc bandé était prêt à décocher sa flèche à tout moment pour sauver son fils. Les autres hommes ne pouvaient pas bouger, bloqués par un enchantement.

« S'il vous plait, pas mon fils. Je vous en prie. Supplia Robin  
\- Je ne pourrais rien empêcher, si je n'ai pas le cœur de la Reine. Expliqua Gold. Sachez que je ne le veux pas.  
\- Alors s'il vous plait, laissez mon fils.  
\- Papa ! Un autre cri de l'enfant terrorisé résonna.

Robin décocha sa flèche, tentant le tout pour le tout afin de sauver son fils. Gold renforça sa prise sur le garçon et il stoppa net la flèche qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il la fit pivoter sur elle-même et la pointe se dirigea cette fois ci sur Robin. Ma respiration se coupa. Robin était en train de mettre sa propre vie en danger pour tenir sa promesse. J'ouvris la porte pour stopper l'horreur que je voyais en face de moi. Les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

«Regina ! S'exclama Robin  
\- Robin... La panique dans mes yeux étaient flagrante Gold attendez, ne faites pas ça.  
\- Tu aurais dû écouter la méchante sorcière, je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter. »

La flèche fila vers Robin et s'arrêta si près de lui que j'étouffai un cri d'effroi. Robin avait instinctivement fermé les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir l'impact de la flèche en lui. Je mis une main sur ma bouche. Je n'avais plus le choix. Je ne sacrifierai personne pour la sauvegarde de mon propre cœur.

« Robin... mon cœur, donne lui mon cœur. Exigeai-je  
\- Non, Regina, j'ai promis de le protéger.  
\- On trouvera un autre moyen de le récupérer. Donne-lui mon cœur maintenant.  
\- La reine a retrouvé la raison, écoute-la ! Gold commençais à perdre patience. Le prochain coup pourrait être fatal.  
\- Robin... » Je le suppliai de ne pas refuser ma demande.

Robin mit ses deux mains en évidence pour montrer sa bonne volonté à Gold. Il posa son arc au sol et sa main gauche chercha la bourse en cuir dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il l'exposa bien en évidence face à nous et en sortit mon cœur. Robin me le tendit la main tremblante. Doucement, je l'apportai au ténébreux et je me dépossédai d'une partie de moi-même. Après avoir lâché Roland, il se volatilisa en moins d'une seconde. La flèche retomba subitement sur le sol. Le petit garçon se précipita dans les bras ouverts de son père. Un soulagement calma le nœud qui s'était installé dans mon estomac. Je regardai Robin s'occuper de son fils, le consoler. Le manque de mon fils revint hanter mes pensées. Roland quitta l'archer et il partit rejoindre l'un des compagnons. Robin se dirigea vers moi, il se sentait pleinement coupable. Sa main vint se poser sur ma joue tandis que j'observai toujours le petit garçon.

« Regina, je suis sincèrement désolé, je t'avais fait la promesse de protéger ton cœur et de le défendre à n'importe quel prix, tu me faisais confiance.  
\- Ton fils à plus d'importance et je n'aurais pas supporté être responsable de sa perte, j'ai perdu mon fils et rien n'est pire que ça.  
\- Je te promets de récupérer ton cœur, tu me l'avait confié, j'en étais responsable. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.  
\- Je n'aurais pas pu perdre une deuxième fois l'homme qui fait battre ce cœur. Maintenant je sais que Zelena ne me tuera pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle en a besoin, mais elle en a besoin pour quelques choses de bien pire.  
\- Pire qu'un meurtre. Que veut-elle ? Me questionna Robin.  
\- Ça n'a pas réellement d'importance, parce qu'elle n'y parviendra pas, je vais l'en empêcher, je ne perdrais pas face à elle.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, je ne la laisserai pas faire sans me battre. »

Robin m'enlaça au creux de ses bras. Sa chaleur corporelle était réconfortante. Ses mains autour de moi me rassuraient. Cela faisait du bien de ne pas se sentir seule. D'avoir une personne en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, qui n'avait pas peur de moi et qui me considérait comme étant Regina et non la méchante Reine. Il arrivait à lire en moi, il arrivait à voir au-delà de la barrière que j'avais édifiée pour me protéger. Ses bras autour de moi étaient la preuve qu'il savait que j'étais terrorisée. Pour la première fois, j'avais peur, peur de ce que me réservait ma sœur et peur de ce qui allait arriver. Je finis par relever la tête après plusieurs minutes dans ses bras.

« Il faut que j'aille à mon caveau, je trouverais peut être quelque chose pour stopper Zelena.  
\- Tu as déjà essayé et tu n'as rien trouvé. Tu devrais faire examiner ton épaule, je n'ai jamais été médecin et nous sommes au bon endroit. Juste un petit contrôle pour être sûr que tout va bien.  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et puis je n'ai presque plus mal.  
\- Presque ! Je sais que tu peux être dure avec toi même et que tu ne l'avoueras jamais mais j'ai bien vu que tu souffrais encore.  
\- Ça serait beaucoup plus simple si je pouvais récupérer ma magie. M'énervais-je  
\- S'il te plait Regina, laisse toi examiner. »

Je finis par accepter avant de me raviser quand je vis le seul médecin de cet hôpital arriver. Le docteur Whale ne posera même pas le petit doigt sur moi. Je m'excusai auprès de Robin et je m'enfuis. Très vite Robin me rattrapa. Il marcha à mes côtés avant de comprendre que je rentrais chez moi. Je pénétrai dans la grande demeure glacée par le vent qui avait soufflé ses derniers jours, et la neige qui s'était infiltrée par la porte d'entrée. Je ne la refermai pas laissant à Robin le soin de le faire derrière lui. Dans le séjour, je commençai à ramasser les morceaux de verre cassé. Résultat de ma confrontation avec Zelena quelques jours plus tôt. Robin claqua la porte pour me faire réagir et il m'obligea à me relever en stoppant mon geste. Je laissai les morceaux de verre retomber sur le marbre blanc. Robin me redressa telle une poupée de chiffon et me tourna face à lui.

« Tu devrais aller te rafraichir, je vais m'occuper des morceaux de verre. Ces derniers jours ont été particulièrement éprouvant pour toi.  
\- Je suis encore capable de nettoyer le désordre que mon insignifiante sœur a engendré chez moi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu acceptes de baisser les armes ? Je soupirai face à cette question qui me remettait encore en cause.  
\- Je te conseille de t'habituer, voleur. » Robin soupira à son tour.

Je me dégageai de ses bras et sans demander mon reste, je grimpai les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage. Je traversai ma chambre à coucher pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Mon reflet dans le miroir était épouvantable. J'étais une femme soignée et distinguée et je découvrais un visage tiré par la fatigue, une souffrance qui me rappelait trop bien les années de règne que j'avais mené par ma soif de vengeance. Réaliser que ma mère m'avait mentit toute ma vie, que Gold s'était joué de moi en faisant de Zelena une puissante sorcière. Toute ma vie était bâtie sur des mensonges et des souffrances, et ma période en tant que méchante Reine n'avait rien arrangé. J'ôtai rapidement mes vêtements tachés du sang de ma blessure et je m'introduisis dans la douche, faisant couler le jet d'eau chaud sur ma peau. A l'abri des regards, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues, se mêlant à l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon visage. Je craquais enfin, seule. Personne n'avait le droit de me voir aussi faible, pas même Robin. Dans une tentative désespérée, j'essayai une fois de plus de faire glisser le bracelet qui m'enserrait le poignet, mais rien ne changea. Alors, je me laissai glisser le long de la paroi de douche jusqu'à atteindre le sol, déversant le chagrin trop longtemps contenu.

Je sortis de ma torpeur lorsque je réalisai que l'eau s'était refroidie et que j'avais froid. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette éponge et observai longuement la blessure du singe volant. Trois longues griffes s'étaient plantées dans mon épaule et de larges griffures partaient de chaque encoche pour finir leur course en bas de mon omoplate droite. La blessure ne saignait plus depuis deux jours, mais j'avais beau affirmer que je ne sentais presque plus rien, mon épaule me lançait de temps à autre. J'essayai ensuite d'arranger mon visage pour camoufler mes yeux rougit qui risquaient de me trahir. Je jetai ensuite mon chemisier déchiré dans la poubelle de la salle de bain ainsi que ma veste en éprouvant un léger pincement au cœur.

J'allais m'habiller après avoir soigneusement choisi une robe noire, droite et cintrée qui mettait en valeur ma silhouette, lorsque je réalisai que j'aurais besoin de Robin pour panser ma blessure. Je n'étais pas capable de le faire moi-même et il était le seul à être ici avec moi. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je l'appelai de ma chambre prétextant avoir besoin de son aide.

« Je te manquais déjà, Milady. Il était d'humeur taquine et je devais avouer que je l'avais bien cherché.  
\- Rends-toi utile, tu veux bien ! » Je fuyais volontairement son regard.

Robin comprit très vite pourquoi je l'avais appelé. A la lumière de la chambre, on voyait plus nettement la griffure et je vis une grimace sur son visage. Il se posta derrière moi et du bout des doigts il effleura ma blessure. Mon dos se tendit, et j'avançai l'épaule dans un réflexe, surprise que ce soit encore si sensible.

« Je persiste à dire que tu aurais dû laisser le docteur Whale examiner cette griffure. Il a fait du bon travail sur celle de Petit-Jean.  
\- Je ne doute pas de ses compétences, le problème n'est pas là. Et puis je croyais avoir besoin de ton aide pour replacer le bandage ?  
\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, majesté. Je ne vais surtout pas te contrarier maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec ton fils ? Demandai-je  
\- Parce que te laisser seule maintenant n'est certainement pas une bonne idée. Et peu importe qu'on se connaisse depuis cinq jours ou des années. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Ça s'appelle le coup de foudre et je crois que la fée qui a prédit notre amour, ne s'est pas trompée. »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Pas à cause de la blessure mais de savoir que quelqu'un m'aimait pour ce que j'étais sans juger mes actes, quelqu'un qui avait su voir la jeune Regina, une personne qui ne m'abandonnerait pas. Une personne que j'aimais aussi profondément sans arriver à l'expliquer. Peut-être que l'explication était bien le coup de foudre et que ça n'arrivait pas qu'aux autres. J'avais encore plus de mal à relever la tête et à l'affronter. Robin termina de replacer un pansement pour protéger la blessure et il m'obligea à lui faire face.

« Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas craqué, Et le maquillage ne camouflera pas le problème.  
\- J'aurais eu tort de ne pas essayer.  
\- Tu n'as pas à tout garder pour toi, Regina.  
\- Je ne vois aucune solution, ma sœur, mon fils Henry. Si je pouvais faire le vœu qu'il me revienne. Je décidais d'être honnête.  
\- Quel âge a Henry ?  
\- 12 ans.  
\- Roland n'a que 5 ans, peut-être qu'ils pourront quand même s'entendre après tout. Je souris timidement à cette remarque.  
\- Je suis sûr que Henry adorerais ton fils, il a le cœur sur la main, j'ai été dure avec lui mais je suis si fière ! Je sais que je ne le reverrais pas de toute façon.  
\- L'espoir. Me souffla Robin  
\- L'espoir ? Il n'y a pas d'espoir. Il ne reviendra pas parce qu'il ne se souvient pas de moi.  
\- Soit patiente. Avec moi, une seconde chance t'est possible et peut être qu'avec un peu d'aide on trouvera un moyen de le faire revenir.  
\- Tu es toujours aussi optimiste.  
\- Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux y croit. »

Pour toute réponse, je lui offris un large sourire. Cet homme avait le don de me redonner confiance. Il m'embrassa tendrement pour empêcher toutes questions d'affluer dans mon esprit. Le désir, jamais très loin, me fit prolonger le baiser. Robin y répondit en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je posai mes deux mains à plat sur son torse et m'éloignais avant que ce baiser ne dérape.

« Si tu commences maintenant, tu ne m'arrêteras pas alors il vaut mieux qu'on n'aille pas plus loin. Je le mis en garde.  
\- Et si je n'étais pas prêt à te laisser partir ?  
\- Nous avons des choses plus urgentes à faire et on aura tout le loisir de se faire plaisir quand j'aurais récupérée mon cœur.  
\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en état pour un nouveau combat ce soir. En plus je crois que le temps joue en notre défaveur. Il recommence à neiger. Ce qui nous laisse un temps précieux pour profiter de la chaleur du manoir.  
\- De nous, tu veux plutôt dire ?  
\- C'est l'idée mais je crois qu'il serait utile de préparer un agréable diner. En débarrassant les morceaux de verre tout à l'heure j'ai découvert la cuisine et je serais curieux de savoir comment on s'en sert.  
\- Pour éviter le massacre, je crois que tu vas me laisser cuisiner ce soir et puis je pourrais te faire gouter ma spécialité. Mes lasagnes maison et mon chausson aux pommes.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que s'est mais j'ai hâte d'y gouter.  
\- Personne n'y résiste, la pointe de piment de Cayenne fait son petit effet à chaque fois. Me vantais-je.  
\- Alors je vais te laisser t'habiller, parce que si je reste là, nous ne les gouterons jamais et tu n'enfileras jamais cette robe. » Me taquina-t-il

Robin quitta ma chambre à reculons profitant encore un peu de la vue de mon corps dénudé. Je le chassai d'un revers de main pour qu'il presse le pas, ayant remarqué son petit jeu. Je finis de me préparer, enfilant ma robe noire et ma veste. Je terminai par me sécher les cheveux avant de le rejoindre. Il n'était pas dans la cuisine, ni dans le séjour. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas d'avantage et je sortis tout ce qu'il me faut pour préparer le repas. J'étais prévoyante et je m'en remerciai. Le garde-manger était bien garni. Je lançai la préparation, allumai le four. Je mis en bouche une tranche de pomme. Les fruits juteux de mon pommier étaient exquis. Un vrai délice. La pâte du chausson se pétrissait bien et était prête à accueillir ma compotée de pommes chaudes. Cuisiner m'occupait l'esprit de nouveau et je prenais un vrai plaisir à entreprendre ce repas. Les lasagnes au four cuisaient lentement. Un agréable parfum embaumait la pièce et vint chatouiller mon odorat. J'humai avec délectation l'odeur de tomates, de parmesan, de viande et de béchamel lorsque Robin passa sa tête à la porte de la cuisine. Il tenait à la main deux, trois disques musicaux de ma bibliothèque me demandant clairement ce que c'était. J'oubliais qu'il n'avait jamais vécu à Storybrooke et que la technologie et la science étaient inconnues pour lui, surtout qu'il vivait dans un campement en pleine nature. Je vérifiai une dernière fois le four baissant un peu la température avant de le rejoindre dans le salon. J'allumai le lecteur de disque et l'amplificateur de son. Je déposai précautionneusement un des disques dans le lecteur avant de mettre la première piste. La musique retentit en écho dans toute la pièce. Robin laissa transparaitre une expression de surprise.

« Ça pourrait s'apparenter à de la magie. Lui expliquai-je  
\- Oh dans ce cas-là, je crois que ça mérite une danse. » Sourit l'archer.

Ma surprise était totale, Robin voulait danser et je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je ne savais pas danser. Il me prit la main et posa une main sur ma taille en me rapprochant de lui. Je reculai effrayée par son entreprise. Il arqua un sourcil de surprise en refusant de lâcher ma main. De nouveau des images se bousculaient dans ma tête. Des images que je ne me souvenais pas avoir vécues.  
 _  
Je portais une robe longue grise bleutée et blanche, une délicate dentelle me tombait sur les épaules dégageant mon cou. Ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de mon cœur. Face à moi, Robin me tendait la main. Autour de moi de nombreuses personnes comblaient la grande salle du château. La dernière apparition que j'y avais faite était pour proférer la menace ultime lors du mariage de Blanche Neige et David. Aujourd'hui, un bal était organisé. Et j'y étais invité. Robin prit ma main et m'entraina sur la piste de danse. Sa main sur ma taille, un regard pénétrant me faisant littéralement fondre sur place, il entama les premiers pas d'une danse des plus convenables, et me fis tournoyer dans ses bras. Ma robe frôlait le sol carrelé de la salle de bal dans un bruissement délicieux._

Lorsque mon salon reprit vie autour de moi, Robin m'avait déjà repris dans ses bras. Il remarqua mon trouble et je me reculai une seconde fois.

« Je... j'ai encore les lasagnes à surveiller, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on est rien à manger simplement parce que tu m'auras entrainé dans une simple danse. J'avais volontairement utilisé l'adjectif simple pour me rassurer et me dire que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une danse.  
\- Je t'ai vu baisser la température. Je crois au contraire que nous avons tout notre temps. Il ne voulait pas me laisser me défiler et ça m'ennuyais.  
\- Alors peut être qu'on pourrait préparer la table. Tentais-je  
\- Pour une fois, cesse de tout contrôler, laisse-moi faire.  
\- Attends ! Je l'arrêtai prestement.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas danser ? Me demanda-t-il  
\- A vrai dire... bon très bien, je ne sais pas danser.  
\- Mais, je ne comprends pas, En tant que Reine, tu as bien participé à de nombreux bals.  
\- Le roi était bien trop occupé à danser avec sa propre fille pour se soucier de sa femme, alors oui j'ai assisté à de nombreux bals mais j'étais spectatrice, je n'y participais pas vraiment. Avouais-je à demi-mot.  
\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour apprendre et puis je ne suis pas moi-même un très bon danseur. Cette musique m'inspire et je voudrais t'y faire danser. Laisse toi simplement guider.  
\- Je serais ridicule, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir subir une telle humiliation... »

Robin se rapprocha de moi, il posa un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et il me reprit dans ses bras. Sa main entoura ma taille. Naturellement, je viens poser mon bras sur le sien et il guida mon autre main en la gardant ancré dans la sienne. Dans un geste lent d'abord, il se déplaça, me montrant le quadrillage à suivre. Après quelques faux pas et les joues rougies de mon incompétence, je finis par me prêter au jeu. Robin me guida comme promis et je trouvai le rythme à suivre dans l'ombre de ses mouvements. La musique berça mes oreilles et j'arrêtais de réfléchir sur la technique. Robin était ravi de me voir me détendre et apprécier cette valse. La lenteur musicale nous rapprocha un peu plus et il scella mes lèvres aux siennes tendrement. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule le laissant m'entrainer dans la danse qu'il menait. Ce moment de distraction m'apaisa et je me concentrai sur nous deux. Le roi n'avait jamais voulu danser avec sa propre femme et il avait fallu que j'attende de trouver le véritable amour pour apprendre enfin et pour me sentir respectée et considérée par un homme.

Robin reprit la cadence en retrouvant nos distances. Je sortis de cet état de flottement entre nous. Il reprit le rythme de la danse doucement et lorsqu'il sentit que je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise, il me fit tourner sur moi-même en accompagnant mon bras. Je me retrouvai dos à lui, nos bras s'entrecroisèrent devant ma poitrine et dans un slow délicieux, nous nous berçâmes avant de retrouver notre position initiale face à face. Je lui offris un sourire sincère et au moment où la musique se termina, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Je lui lançai un regard amoureux et me laissai tomber dans ses bras en riant. Robin semblait satisfait d'avoir joué un rôle actif dans ma décompression et dans le plaisir que j'y avais pris. Nous restâmes enlacés un petit moment oubliant tout autour de nous. Un oubli qui n'était qu'éphémère mais qui contribua à ne pas me faire sombrer. Je finis par me détacher de Robin, utilisant notre repas comme alibi. Il me suivit et voulut absolument m'aider. Je le soupçonnai de vouloir voir de plus près comment utiliser une cuisine du monde moderne. Il m'avait convaincu de danser avec lui, je pouvais me montrer coopérative dans sa découverte de Storybrooke.

Nous passions une belle soirée, des bougies avaient été allumées, mon plat de lasagnes était complètement vide, preuve évidente qu'il avait fait son petit effet. Nous étions passés au salon, nos verres de vin trainaient sur la table basse. Robin avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules et je m'étais lovée contre lui. Il caressait tendrement mon bras tandis que j'enlaçais mes doigts aux siens. Nous ne parlions pas, nous apprenions simplement à nous connaître, nous découvrant un peu plus. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, apaisée et plus forte. Je me laissai aller contre lui, fermant les yeux. Je n'eus pas peur à cet instant. Sa chaleur corporelle me rassurait et c'est avec tranquillité que je m'assoupis. Robin sentit mon souffle ralentir et devenir régulier. Il savait que je m'étais endormie. Il observa la pièce un instant, me caressant les cheveux avant d'y déposer un simple baiser. Il finit par me soulever du canapé pour m'amener dans la chambre à coucher. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou comme un réflexe pour ne pas tomber. Ma tête reposait sur son épaule. Il me déposa sur le grand lit et me recouvrit de la couverture en satin beige après m'avoir rejoint. Je m'enroulai dans ses bras, dos contre son torse nu, les jambes en position fœtale. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent et je tombais dans un sommeil profond.

Mon combat ne faisait que commencer. Je retrouverai mon fils ainsi que mes souvenirs et j'affronterais ma sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vaincue. Ce retour à Storybrooke m'avait apporté l'essentiel. L'amour. L'amour que je ne pensais plus être capable de mériter. L'amour qui m'avait été arraché. L'amour qui faisait revivre Regina, la jeune fille que j'avais trop longtemps oublié.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus !  
**

 **A Bientôt, Mily**


End file.
